A sus ojos
by Schala S
Summary: Relatos auto-conclusivos de distinta extensión y temática, todos centrados en Trunks: el que fue, el que será, el que podría haber sido, el que nunca llegó a ser. La familia Brief vista desde la particular perspectiva de Trunks, tanto el niño del presente como el guerrero del futuro. Parte del reto 365 Momentos Brief de la artista Kuri Cousin. ¡Imagen 127 up!
1. 304: Miniatura

_**Disclaimer**_: _Dragon Ball _es de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Este compilado de historias auto-conclusivas está ideado a partir del reto de los **365 Momentos Brief**, inspirados en el arte de **Kuri Cousin**.

* * *

**Aclaración:** debido a que varias autoras están escribiendo este reto y como me gustaría darle mi toque personal, decidí centrarme en las imágenes de Trunks. Esto no significa que Vegeta, Bulma y Bra no vayan a aparecer, al contrario; la idea es hablar de la familia Brief a partir del punto de vista de Trunks, tanto Chibi como Mirai.

¡Espero les guste!

* * *

**A **_**SUS**_** OJOS**

* * *

—un tributo familiar—

* * *

**Imagen 304**

_Miniatura_

* * *

—¡Trunks! ¿Qué haces levantado aún? —preguntó Bulma desde el umbral de la puerta, su gesto severo—. ¡Es medianoche! Hora de dormir, ¡a la cama!

A él, le bastó escucharla para refunfuñar.

—¡Pero mamá, aún no termina la batalla!

—¿Qué batalla?

—¡La de los robots! ¡¿Qué batalla va a ser?!

Bulma estudió la escena: Trunks estaba rodeado por toda la colección de robots basados en una popular serie infantil que tenía entre sus incontables juguetes. El rojo, el azul, el lila, el verde; todos lo rodeaban, y en sus manos estaban el gris y el negro, uno en una mano, otro en otra.

—Bueno, bueno… ¡Pero ya! Es muy tarde.

Y ella quería irse al cuarto a relajarse luego de un arduo día de trabajo, en brazos de su esposo, por supuesto. Para eso, precisaba que su hijo conciliara el sueño de una vez.

Trunks sonrió, por su parte. Un segundo le llevó hacer de cuenta que ni su mamá ni nadie en el mundo existía, en concentrarse en la épica batalla de robots. A sus ojos, se suscitaba una espectacular batalla con rayos láser, explosiones e incluso una épica banda sonora de fondo; a los ojos de Bulma, lo único que se veía era a un niño de siete años chocando dos robots en el aire y haciendo, con su boca, efectos de sonido, algo como «shum», «chium chium», «prum», «plaf», El robot gris cayó al suelo envuelto en fuego y humo luego de recibir un rayo láser en el pecho, sólo para ser destruido por completo con un pisotón del robot negro; el niño tiró el robot gris al piso y, con los pies del negro, lo pisoteó al ritmo de un «paf, paf, paf». Bulma rio totalmente enternecida al ver cómo Trunks se ponía de pie y festejaba.

—¡Los robots malignos del inframundo son los nuevos amos del universo!

Los ojos de Bulma se ampliaron todo lo físicamente posible. ¿Robots malignos del inframundo? ¿Había robots en el inframundo? ¿Por qué ganaban los malos? ¿Qué clase de caricaturas miraba su hijo? Suspiró al pensar en ello.

—Eres malo como tu papá, una pequeña versión de él… —Después de decirlo, rio una vez más—. Pero bueno, robot maligno del inframundo… —exclamó. Se acercó a él, lo tomó de las axilas y lo levantó. ¡Ya no era tan fácil tenerlo en brazos! Su pequeño no paraba de crecer—, es hora de ir a la cama.

Nuevos refunfuños que delataban el parecido entre el hijo y el padre; Trunks era el niño más encantador de la galaxia. ¡Claro que sí! Porque era su hijo, sólo por eso. Ese ceño fruncido y ese carácter de los mil demonios, para Bulma, eran signo de perfección: era como ella y también era como él. ¿Cómo no suspirar?

Lo llevó a la cama, lo sentó al borde y lo ayudó a cambiarse. Trunks se quejó:

—¡Oye! ¡Ya soy grande, puedo solito! No necesito que me ayudes a ponerme el pijama.

Bulma parpadeó una, dos, tres veces seguidas. Su orgullo maternal se vio herido por el crecimiento de su hijo. Resignada, aunque sabiendo que él tenía razón, le dio el pijama azul en mano.

—¡No! Quiero el otro, el de los robots.

Mucha maduración, mucho vestirse solo, pero seguía siendo un niñito caprichoso. Tentada de risa, Bulma le dio el pijama que pidió. Trunks se cambió rápidamente.

—Bueno, ahora a dormir —ordenó Bulma. Abrieron la cama entre los dos y Trunks se metió bajo las sábanas. Una vez acostado en el centro de la cama, ella lo besó en la frente—. Buenas noches, mi amor.

—Buenas noches… —bufó Trunks, el mal humor que traía en su momento más álgido.

Ignorando sus caprichos, Bulma se marchó. Solo en su interminable cuarto, Trunks miró el techo. ¡No tenía sueño! ¡Ni un poquito! Amagó con levantarse para ir con sus robots y jugar un rato más, ¡aún tenían muchos enemigos por enfrentar a lo largo del universo! Y no lo hizo. Era invierno y hacía un poco de frío; estar bajo las sábanas se sentía demasiado bien, no instaba a levantarse.

Pero no tenía sueño, no.

Giró y giró de un lado al otro durante minutos y más minutos. Harto de que el sueño no llegara, miró el techo de nuevo. ¡Pero claro! Podía seguir jugando, no necesitaba levantarse para hacerlo; bastaba con utilizar un poco de su poderosa, retorcida, infinita imaginación de niño. ¡Sí! Sonrió con los ojos abiertos, y el techo dejó de ser techo y se transformó en un espacio blancuzco y brillante. De un lado, estaba él, con su traje de batalla listo para pelear, en la pose de combate que su padre le había enseñado y de la que tanto le gustaba jactarse. Del otro lado, estaba Goten, su mejor amigo y también su más grande rival. La pelea empezó velozmente, y la sonrisa del niño que todo lo imaginaba se desvaneció cuando, de una patada, obtuvo la victoria. ¡Maldito Goten débil! ¡Siempre le ganaba, todo porque no había recibido un entrenamiento adecuado!

—Ni siquiera sabes volar… —le susurró a Goten, de pie ante él, que yacía en el suelo derrotado.

—¡Déjame en paz, Trunks! ¡Puedo volar, volaré muy pronto y te ganaré!

—Sí, claro… Sigue fantaseando con ello, niño. —Sin más, Trunks lo pateó de su imaginación.

A solas en el espacio blanco, miró a un lado, miró al otro. ¿Y ahora? ¡Necesitaba un rival! ¡Un poderoso rival! Escuchó un eco proveniente de arriba, o de abajo, o de la derecha. ¿De dónde? Miró en todas direcciones.

La voz de su madre, entre ecos que parecían del más allá, se escuchó:

—Eres malo como tu papá, una pequeña versión de él…

—¡Eso es! —exclamó Trunks golpeándose los puños una y otra vez—. ¡Pelearé con él y le ganaré!

Giró hacia la derecha, y lo vio allí, invencible, a su padre justo como lo conocía, enfundado en su traje de entrenamiento azul. Vegeta le dedicó la mirada más despectiva que tenía.

—¿Realmente crees que puedes derrotarme, chiquillo?

—¡Claro que puedo! ¡Mamá dice que tengo más potencial que tú! De seguro te ganaré. ¡Además, esto es mi imaginación! No hay manera de perder.

—De acuerdo. —Vegeta sonrió con ese orgullo que tanto lo caracterizaba y se transformó en súper saiyajin—. Serás derrotado, insecto.

—¡Ah! ¡No! ¡No se vale el súper saiyajin! —Trunks iba a decir algo más, pero el ataque de su padre no le dio tiempo: esquivó los puños, luego los pies, y al final terminó huyendo cobardemente—. ¡No se vale, papá! ¡Aún no me puedo transformar!

—¡Lo mismo digo yo! —dijo la voz de Goten, rodeada de ecos así como la de su mamá—. ¡Cuando peleas conmigo vuelas, haces trampa!

—¡Tú cállate, niño débil!

Solo en el espacio una vez más, Trunks se cruzó de brazos. Estaba frustrado. ¡No podía dormir! ¡No había manera! Quería una buena pelea antes de dormir, ¿pero quién era un rival digno? ¿Gohan? ¿Ese sujeto verde al que su mamá llamaba Piccolo? ¿El exnovio de su mamá? ¡¿Quién?!

Y la voz de Bulma, en eco otra vez, se escuchó:

—Eres malo como tu papá, una pequeña versión de él…

»Pequeña versión de él…

»Pequeña versión…

»Pequeña…

La lámpara se prendió y todo, para el niño, mutó en felicidad.

—¡Pero claro! ¡Papá a mi edad de seguro era igual de fuerte que yo! ¡Será un rival más que digno, mucho más que Goten! ¡Sí! Pero… —Caminó por el espacio en gesto pensativo—. ¿Cómo sería mi papá a mi edad? Mamá dice que papá es así de orgulloso porque es un príncipe saiyajin… ¿Y cómo se vestían los príncipes saiyajin? ¿Usarían esas armaduras ridículas, como la que él usa a veces? Mmm… Seguramente. Eso explicaría por qué se empecina tanto en usarlas.

Caminó a lo largo y a lo ancho de ese espacio infinito, por el techo, por las paredes y por el suelo. Delante de él, de pronto, vio una sombra. Era un niño igualito a él, de su altura y contextura. Traía puesta la armadura de su papá, idéntica. Su rostro estaba difuso, al igual que los bordes de su cuerpo, que se perdían en el fondo blanco.

—¡No me gusta ese traje! Aunque se vería genial con unas hombreras, como las de los robots. ¡Sí! —Miró fijamente al extraño esbozo de niño, y pudo notar, al instante, el detalle de las hombreras en las que pensaba. ¡Allí estaban!—. Pero no luce como un príncipe… ¡Para mí, un príncipe debería verse más genial! ¡Más imponente! ¡Como un superhéroe! —Escrutó al niño de nuevo, y pudo ver, tras él, una inmensa capa roja—. ¡Así! ¡Exacto!

Caminó alrededor del niño; sólo su rostro seguía difuminado. El eco que correspondía a la voz de su madre repitió otra vez lo mismo:

—Eres malo como tu papá, una pequeña versión de él…

»Una pequeña versión de él…

»Pequeña versión…

»Pequeña…

Estudió el rostro, y ante Trunks apareció lo mismo que se le aparecía ante el espejo cada mañana: ¡el mismo rostro! Idéntico, pero con la variación del color: ojos negros, cabello negro y alborotado hacia arriba. ¡Era una pequeña versión de su papá! Y cuando el niño le sonrió, supo que lo había logrado, que era el rival que necesitaba.

—¡Pelea conmigo si te atreves, niño! —gritó el pequeño Vegeta.

La voz se parecía a la de su papá, pero era más finita. ¡Qué chistoso! Trunks esbozó la misma sonrisa soberbia que su rival le regalaba.

—¡Será un placer!

Atacó al pequeño Vegeta, y desde el vamos la batalla fue épica, con la misma música de fondo que imaginaba cuando jugaba con los robots. Trunks le lanzó una patada que el niño esquivó con elegancia, la misma que su padre portaba al pelear y que Trunks tanto le admiraba en secreto. Intercambiaron golpes sin dejar de sonreír, más divirtiéndose que tomándoselo en serio. ¡Eran dos niños! ¿Qué más se podía esperar de ellos?

Unos minutos, y Trunks pudo leer todos sus movimientos, lo suficiente como para aprender a adelantarlos. Le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla, un puntapié en la frente y lo mandó a volar lejos. El pequeño Vegeta se levantó justo como su padre lo hubiera hecho, según su criterio, y arremetió contra él. Trunks esquivó todos sus ataques con la misma elegancia de su papá, ¡la misma, porque él era su hijo y era tan talentoso y sobresaliente como él! ¡Por eso peleaba igual, exactamente igual que él! Al final, puñetazo, patada, puñetazo; lanzó a la miniatura al suelo, se elevó en un espectacular salto y se dejó caer. Le clavó los pies en la boca del estómago y ganó.

—¡Sí! ¡Ahí tienes, papá! ¡Sabía que algún día te derrotaría! —gritó Trunks antes de lanzarle un rayo de energía—. ¡Toma tu merecido por atreverte a enfrentar al poderoso Trunks!

»¡Trunks…!

»Trunks…

Al final, nunca supo si lanzó el rayo o no: se había quedado profundamente dormido. En su boca, una sonrisa decía todo lo que no se podría, nunca, pronunciar; expresaba plena satisfacción.

* * *

Yació boca arriba en el centro de la cámara de gravedad. Vislumbró, confuso y adolorido, a su rival. Sobrevolándolo, Vegeta le sonreía con sorna. Su cabello estaba negro; no se había transformado.

—Ay, papá… ¡Ya! ¡Ya perdí! ¡No lo hagas!

Vegeta largó una despiadada carcajada.

—Si no lo hago te acostumbrarás a la clemencia, chiquillo… ¡Y ningún hijo mío le pide clemencia a su rival! Eso déjaselo al niñito de Kakarotto. Yo no soy tan amable como lo son esas sabandijas.

Trunks tembló: _lo haría_, no cabía duda. Cerró los ojos y esperó el ataque. Éste tardó, mas llegó, y sintió en la boca de su estómago un cruel pisotón. Así, lo supo: había perdido justo como el robot gris, justo como el pequeño Vegeta al que había derrotado la noche anterior. Ilusamente, había peleado igual que en su imaginación, decidido a derrotar a su padre, pero de nada había servido: cinco minutos después de empezar, ya habían terminado.

—Entrena más, chiquillo. Mañana volveremos a pelear.

—¡¿Mañana?! —se quejó. Sólo pronunciar esas palabras le dolió hasta los huesos—. Ah…

Tendría que entrenar más duro esta vez. Y no sólo en su imaginación.

* * *

_**Nota Final 304**_

_¡Hola! Bienvenidos a esta cosa rara llamada _A sus ojos_. ¡Ojalá les guste! Quiero aclarar que el tono de cada historia varía dependiendo de muchos factores: hay cosas más complejas, más cortas, más largas y más tranquilas, más tristes y más felices. Quise arrancar publicando este shot, el tercero que escribí —tengo seis terminados— porque su tono sencillo me parecía un buen inicio. _

_Gracias a __**Dev**__ por sugerirme usar el tercero que hice. Como algunas personas del fandom sabrán, tengo una relación particular con el número tres (?)._

_Le dedico este capítulo a ella, a __**Dika**__ y a __**Nadeshico**__ por ser mis compañeras de reto y mis queridas amigas. ¡No olviden pasarse por _**Fragmentos**_, _**Pensamientos y sentires**_ y _**Pinceladas de vida**_! Todos parte de los _365 Momentos Brief_._

_Aclaro también que la portada que elegí es de la imagen que usé en esta ocasión, es decir la 304. Cuando vaya actualizando voy a ir dejando la última imagen usada. _

_Y eso. Voy a ver cuál publico próximo. La idea es pasar un lindo rato usando a mi indiscutido personaje favorito. Y si le puedo hacer pasar un lindo rato al lector, ¿qué más puedo pedir? De corazón: gracias si llegaron hasta acá. Espero les haga gustado. ¡Ojalá lo puedan disfrutar así como yo al escribirlo! _

_¡Nos leemos en el próximo! =)_

* * *

_Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	2. 162: Hilo

Este compilado de historias auto-conclusivas está ideado a partir del reto de los **365 Momentos Brief**, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Cousin

* * *

**A **_**SUS**_** OJOS**

* * *

—un tributo familiar—

* * *

**Imagen 162**

_Hilo_

* * *

**«Hay en los padres algo curioso: al verlos, podemos ver algo de nosotros mismos que, ante nuestro propio reflejo, jamás aparecerá. Y a veces no nos gusta lo que vemos. Y a veces sí. Pero en ellos estará siempre aquello a lo que nunca le podremos huir, el origen de nuestro propio ser».**

* * *

A sus ojos, la vida dependía del entorno. A veces temía estar equivocado; a veces se juraba que no, que no lo estaba, que no podía estarlo. ¿Cómo estar equivocado en ese pensamiento, si era tan evidente su veracidad? ¿Cómo estarlo, si él era una prueba fehaciente?

La vida sí dependía del entorno, por supuesto que sí, porque si él hubiera crecido en otro entorno, lejos del apocalipsis de los androides y la muerte y la injusticia, sería una persona completamente diferente. Le bastaba con ver esos rostros, con escuchar esas risas, con sentirse tan aparte de esas personas para saberlo y convencerse de ello como de la existencia del aire que respiraba. Cuando se decía que la vida no dependía del entorno, lo hacía para no pensar en las posibilidades.

No, jamás quería pensar en ellas.

Era complicado, en el momento en el que se encontraba, no amontonar todos esos pensamientos en el centro de su cerebro. Y ni hablar de las emociones que lo acechaban. Tantos años escuchando hablar de Tenshinhan, Chaoz, Krilin; esas personas que él no conocía ni conocería, no en el lugar del cual provenía, por lo menos. ¡Y estaban ahí, ante él! Y Yamcha, el famoso exnovio de su madre. ¡Qué avergonzado se sentía al pensar en él! Y de escuchar lo que escuchaba, alguna palabra de cariño de él a ella, un «Bulma» pronunciado con una cercanía a la que no estaba acostumbrado. Por el entorno, claro; porque vivía en un lugar donde la gente no se reía ni disfrutaba el momento, un lugar oscuro y triste donde una tarde así, como esa agradable tarde de agosto, nunca podría suceder.

Por eso se sabía un otro; un extraño que no encajaba en absoluto con ese lugar.

¿Cómo sería una vida así? Donde las personas fueran libres de atisbar el cielo sin preocupaciones, sin miedo, sin saber que el sólo hecho de hacerlo pudiera significarles la muerte. Algo en el fondo mismo de su corazón experimentó una oleada de envidia que apartó sacudiendo hacia un lado la cabeza. ¿Envidiar? ¿Con qué fin? Estaba ahí para hacer algo bueno, para darle otro entorno a la vida de su otro yo, el Trunks que aún no existía. También estaba ahí para encontrar las soluciones que le permitieran cambiar su propio destino, ahora condenado a vivir una vida que ya no toleraba más.

Estaba ahí para cambiar vidas, para hacer cosas, no para ser un mero observador. No para apreciar la vida que nunca podría tener. Por esto, la envidia no tenía lugar.

Estaba sentado en una roca, solo, alejado del resto. Según su reloj y la información que poseía, faltaban treinta y tres minutos para que Goku llegara a la Tierra. Goku, el padre de Gohan, ese Gohan que ahora era un niño y en sus recuerdos era el hermano mayor, el ejemplo a seguir. Era extraño verlo así, tan pequeño, falto de experiencias. Ni hablar de su madre: cada vez que giraba hacia ella entraba en un sueño. Era hermosa y exudaba vida, fuerza, carácter, convicción. Era tan admirable como su madre del futuro, pero hacia el final de sus ojos no habían sombras, tristeza; había juventud y alegría, una inexorable necesidad de vivir intensamente la vida. Era maravilloso captar tanto en una mujer que, si bien era su madre, al mismo tiempo no lo era.

Ella, al fin y al cabo, _siempre_ había sido una leona.

Suspiró. Pronto, los ojos se le fueron solos hacia el lugar que no debían. ¿Cómo no dejarlos ir sin más, si todo su ser deseaba contemplarlo? Vegeta, el famoso Vegeta, ese hombre de las anécdotas, ese al que todos describían con sólo una palabra, contundente la totalidad de su significado: «orgulloso». Trunks había intentado entender qué significaba eso durante toda su vida, ¿de qué habrá estado tan orgulloso mi padre?, y cuando lo contempló allí, en medio de la nada, supo que nunca lo había entendido, no hasta ahora. No tenía que hacer más que contemplarlo para darse cuenta de cuán orgulloso estaba ese hombre de su propio ser. Era inspirador y perturbador al mismo tiempo, lo abrumaba con su mera presencia. ¡Cuántas noches había despertado luego de soñar con él, de correr tras él por días, horas, milenios y para nada! Porque nunca lo alcanzaba. En sus sueños, en su imaginación, Vegeta siempre estaba de espaldas. Y ahora que veía su rostro no hacía más que encontrarse con una variación más dura y fuerte de su propia apariencia, esa que veía en el espejo por la mañana. No hacía más que ver el capítulo anterior de su propia vida: algo que se relacionaba totalmente con él y al mismo tiempo no lo hacía. En su padre y en su madre, se dio cuenta, veía lo mismo: el capítulo anterior. Se sentía sobrepasado.

Este era el sueño de su vida: conocer a su padre muerto antes de que él tuviera la capacidad de recordar, verlo por lo menos una vez en la vida. Verlo y entender la otra mitad de su ser, sus raíces guerreras que, pese a estar entrenado, apenas si conocía un poco. Era emocionante. Estar ante su padre y poder mirarlo así, libremente.

Ver algo tan íntimamente relacionado consigo mismo.

—¡¿Qué tanto me estás viendo, idiota?! ¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara? ¡Si realmente eres un guerrero saiyajin no sería algo extraño para ti, ¿o sí?!

Pero, por más emocionante que fuera, también era real, y su padre denotaba, en cada actitud, una antipatía feroz.

—Di-discúlpeme —susurró, bajando la mirada. Una sonrisa inconsciente lo decoró.

—Este tipo es un pobre diablo —le escuchó decir a su padre antes de un nuevo y pronunciado silencio.

Pese al rechazo explícito, la sonrisa no se borró de su boca, no lo hizo hasta escuchar la voz de su madre. La miró: ella cuchicheaba con Krilin y reía junto a él. ¿De qué hablarían? Era muy extraño eso de ver a su madre y no sentirse en confianza con ella como para acercársele y hablarle. ¡Cada minuto que pasaba, más confundido se sentía! El cuchicheo cesó y Krilin clavó los ojos en el cielo; Bulma, por su parte, desvió la mirada hacia un lugar que, al juzgar por su gesto pícaro y curioso, no era el que debiera ser, porque no era una mirada hacia el hombre que era su pareja, Yamcha; era hacia el que, en poco tiempo, sería el padre de su hijo.

La escena pareció congelarse por un momento; saber lo que ellos ignoraban le provocaba emociones dispares. Trunks contempló a su madre interminables minutos, toda ella sonriente, ensimismada en alocados pensamientos, concentrada en aquel a quien dedicaba la mirada y en nada más, y en nadie más. Giró un instante hacia su padre, y él tenía los ojos clavados en el cielo al igual que Krilin, aunque con gesto severo, de pocos amigos; estaba tan apartado del resto como el mismo Trunks lo estaba. Algo de ellos había en su propio ser, sí, o eso quería creer.

El hijo retornó a la madre que aún no lo era, y ella sonreía.

Una pregunta se hizo lugar en su corazón: ¿cómo terminaron juntos, mamá? ¿Cómo te enamoraste de él? Si bien Bulma le había contado, en el futuro, que se había acercado a Vegeta por la soledad que lo rodeaba, a Trunks jamás lo había convencido del todo esa versión. ¿Y si había sido de otra manera?

¿De qué manera había sido, en realidad?

¿O debía decir «será»?

Un impulso lo hizo revolverse sobre la roca; estaba incómodo y nervioso, cansado, ansioso, con las emociones a flor de piel. Miró a su padre, luego a su madre, y se preguntó cómo sería un intercambio entre los dos, una charla, una mirada totalmente dedicada a la otra. Había visto parejas en el futuro, por supuesto atormentadas por la horrenda situación, pero enamoradas. Si bien él jamás había pensado en el amor, en la idea de compartir un sentimiento fuerte con una mujer, admiraba a aquellos que tenían esa clase de amor en sus vidas. En medio del infierno, seguramente, el amor era un aliciente de fortaleza, de esperanza.

¿Cómo sería ver a sus padres juntos? Un abrazo, un beso, una caricia como las que su madre le daba a él en la mejilla cada mañana al darse los buenos días. ¿Cómo sería verlos juntos, _enamorados_?

Tenía diecisiete años, era un joven puro e idealista que poco y nada sabía sobre ciertos tópicos como el amor y las relaciones humanas, y demasiado sobre otros tópicos más turbios y tristes, como la muerte, los duelos, el dolor físico, psíquico y emocional. En su inocencia innata para con lo esencial, le había faltado una figura paterna al crecer, y también, si es que existía tal cosa, una figura que le representara el amor entre un hombre y una mujer, el recordatorio palpable de su propio origen, el capítulo anterior. Un padre y una madre juntos, enamorados, abrazados ante el fuego que tenían por cielo, el de ese lugar tan injusto en el que vivían. ¿Cómo habría sido crecer ante los dos juntos, decididos a sobrevivir en tan terrible realidad? ¿Cuánto de ellos hubiera podido aprender de sí mismo en pos de fortalecerse para luchar? Al ver la mirada de su madre depositada en la de su padre, deseó acelerar el tiempo, verlos juntos, verlos de la mano, verlos charlar, verlos mirarse a los ojos y saber, al escrutar las miradas, que ellos se amaban.

Que él era el fruto de un amor sincero del cual podía aprender.

Emocionado por el anhelo que lo envolvía, recordó eso que le había contado Gohan una vez, la leyenda del hilo rojo del destino. Cerró los ojos un instante, todo con tal de rememorar la voz adulta de Gohan con todo el detalle posible: se dice que hay personas que están destinadas a tener un lazo afectivo, repitió Gohan en el recuerdo; que aquello que los ata desde el nacimiento es un hilo rojo invisible. El hilo conecta a los destinados a encontrarse sin importar el tiempo, el lugar o las circunstancias. Y aunque el hilo se estire, se contraiga, jamás se romperá.

¿Tendrían, sus padres, esa clase de lazo?

¿El hilo rojo del destino los tendría atados ahora mismo?

Rio, algo que casi nunca, o bien jamás, hacía; rio porque se imaginó atándolos con un lazo rojo, obligándolos a acercarse para atarlos y que jamás se separaran. Para que su padre pudiera vivir al lado de su madre y el Trunks de esta línea pudiera crecer contemplando la unión de los dos.

Largó una pequeña carcajada que provocó miradas curiosas en torno a él, curiosas todas menos la de su padre, que lo fulminó con un metafórico _energy-ha_ ocular. Carraspeó y, avergonzado, alejó la risa y la imagen de sí mismo atando a sus padres con el lazo. ¡Cuántas tonteras pensaba a veces! Pero era inevitable: quizá nunca más volvería a verlos juntos, y nada deseaba más que tener éxito en su misión y que ellos no tuvieran que separarse jamás.

Porque él ya lo había vivido, había crecido notando la soledad que su madre sentía, esa misma que ella nunca admitiría. Al Trunks de esta línea le deseaba todo lo contrario: quería para él toda la paz, la justicia y la alegría que él no había podido conocer.

Por eso estaba aquí.

Miró su reloj: Goku estaba a punto de llegar. Decidido, estudió a sus padres por última vez. Apretó los párpados y pidió un deseo justo antes de anunciar lo que sucedería:

—Ya pasaron las tres horas. Goku llegará en cualquier momento.

Y al sentir un ki nuevo justo después de anunciarlo, repitió su deseo por última vez: no mueran; resistan. Denle al Trunks que nacerá todo lo que yo no pude tener, a los dos, a la imagen de los dos juntos, al recordatorio de mi propio origen completo. Denle felicidad.

Y que el hilo se estire, se contraiga, pero no se corte jamás.

Sin más, voló hacia Goku. Para que el hilo se mantuviera intacto, pensó al último, él debía cumplir su misión. Lo demás iba por cuenta del hilo, del entorno y de esas dos personas que, ahora, no eran nada; que dentro de poco serían todo: los padres de un hijo de los dos.

* * *

_**Nota Final 162**_

_Dedico este one shot a dos personas que jamás van a leerlo, pero con las cuales esta historia se relaciona por completo: mi mamá y mi papá. A veces, los miro, los pienso, los siento y me doy cuenta de cosas de mí misma que no había notado ante mi propio reflejo. Agradezco tenerlos, que estén juntos y que me hayan dado tanto. Son mis héroes del mundo y los amo con todo mi ser. Por eso, le dedico este capítulo que habla de los padres a los míos. ¡Gracias por hacerme ser quien soy! _

_=)_

_Pienso que Mirai habrá deseado algo así, verlos juntos, verlos interactuar, preguntarse cosas ante los dos. Imagino a Mirai capaz de experimentar ese sentir, por eso decidí hacer esto a base de ese pensamiento. _

_Espero no esté tan feo y les guste. Aclaro que ya le hice una sección a este fic en mi profile y ahí voy a ir dejando cada imagen usada. _

_¡Mil gracias por leer! Por ahora, voy a ir subiendo a Chibi y a Mirai intercalados. Así que la próxima se viene Chibi Trunks. _

_¡Gracias por los reviews y los favoritos! ¡Significan muchísimo para mí! __**Nadeshico**__, __**Zary**__, __**irmatorres917**__, __**Dev**__, __**sky **__**d**__, __**Ashril**__, __**Liz**__**Rogers**__, __**SpyroTJ**__, __**Dil**__**Neville**__, __**Patzylin**__-__**Donno**__, __**Marilu **__**Moreno**__ y __**Fiorella**__ por sus valiosos comentarios, gracias. ¡Gracias por tomarse un minuto y firmar! ¡Gracias totales!_

_Nos leemos en el siguiente. n.n_

* * *

_Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	3. 150: Foto

Este compilado de historias auto-conclusivas está ideado a partir del reto de los **365 Momentos Brief**, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Cousin.

* * *

**A **_**SUS**_** OJOS**

* * *

—un tributo familiar—

* * *

**Imagen 150**

_Foto_

* * *

—¡Anda, Vegeta! ¡No te estoy pidiendo que mates millones de personas, que conquistes planetas, que hagas todas esas cosas ultra-complicadas que para ti serían más que fáciles; ¡te pido una miserable foto con mis hijos! ¡Y ni siquiera estoy pidiéndote que aparezcas en ella, porque sé que no lo harías ni que te lo pidiera por favor! ¡Te pido que la saques, que aprietes un maldito botón!

—¡Suficiente! ¡Si quieres una maldita foto o como mierda llamen ustedes a estas estupideces pídesela a tu madre! ¡O a un robot! ¡O a lo que sea! Yo no tengo tiempo que perder en estas sandeces…

—¡Sandeces! ¡Perder tiempo! ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Tú, que no haces más que entrenar y entrenar y entrenar! ¡Ni siquiera buscas un trabajo! ¡¿Qué te cuesta perder un minuto de tu «valioso» tiempo en tu esposa y tus hijos?!

—¡Deja de gritar de una maldita vez!

—¡No! ¡Deja tú de gritar!

—Mamá, ¿por qué peleas con papi?

—¡Es él quien pelea, Bra! Dile a tu papá que no le cuesta nada, anda…

—¡Papi, no te cuesta nada! ¿Así, mamá?

—Así, mi amor.

—¡Y ahora metes a la niña! ¡Bah! Me voy a entrenar, me tienes cansado con tus tonteras terrícolas insignificantes…

—¡Y tú con tus tonteras saiyajin!

—¡Y USTEDES CON SUS ATAQUES DE HISTERIA! ¡Hace diecinueve años que los conozco y siempre lo mismo! ¡BASTA!

Silencio. Bulma y Vegeta cerraron el pico por causa del grito de Trunks, unido a una mirada que, directamente, los fulminó. Cuando quería, la «mirada Vegeta» le salía igualita a la de su papá. Bra fue la única que se atrevió a hablarle:

—¡Ese es mi hermanito!

Trunks observó por un instante a Bra, copiando a la perfección el gesto severo de su padre. La niña, encantada con su hermano mayor, le sonrió tiernamente. Aún era pequeña y no había sacado a relucir el carácter que esos dos adultos insoportables de seguro le habían heredado, por lo cual le devolvió la sonrisa. Cuando Bra creciera ya no sería tan adorable; era mejor disfrutarla mientras tanto. Decidido al ver que el silencio se mantenía, satisfecho por haber logrado hacerlos callar, se cruzó de brazos y dijo:

—Papá, no te cuesta nada sacar una foto. Si lo haces, dejarás de perder el tiempo discutiendo con mamá. Sé que te encanta discutir con ella, que la pasas bien, pero ya: tengo cosas que hacer y no me puedo quedar mucho tiempo. Deja de dar vueltas y saca la maldita foto. ¡Si lo haces, cada uno podrá seguir con su vida! ¡Podrás ir a la cámara de gravedad y esquivar robots por el resto del año si lo deseas! ¡Así que dejen de fastidiar! ¡Los dos!

—¡¿Y tú quién te crees que eres para decirme eso, chiquillo?! —preguntó Vegeta. Lucía serio—. De acuerdo, tomaré la maldita foto, ¡pero no volveré a aceptar lecciones de ti ni de nadie! ¡La próxima vez que me levantes la voz pasarás una semana encerrado en la cámara de gravedad! Y no acepto peros.

Trunks suspiró, fastidiado. Rodó los ojos por todo el cuarto.

—Bueeeno… —aceptó.

Bulma le sonrió a su hijo, como agradeciéndole por la victoria que acababa de conseguir gracias a su intervención. Ahora, ella tendría lo que tanto deseaba: una foto con los niños sacada por Vegeta, es decir la perspectiva que Vegeta tenía de su familia inmortalizada para siempre. ¡Era tan tierno pensarlo de esa forma! Trunks notó la felicidad en su mamá y se dijo lo que siempre se decía sobre ella: mamá es muy desabrida. Cuando quiere, hace parecer que nada le importa, que vive encerrada en su mundo, es decir en las nubes, y no se percata de nada. Como mi abuela, aunque muy distinta a ella. Pero esta clase de cosas significan mucho para ella, por eso insiste tanto, tan insoportablemente.

Le gustan los recuerdos.

A sus ojos, esa nostalgia innata de su madre tenía un encanto muy particular. Era una de esas cosas que hacían que Bulma, ni más ni menos, fuera Bulma en sí misma. La nostalgia y ese impulso a unir a las personas que estaban a su lado desde siempre eran parte de su más elemental esencia.

Superada la discusión, Vegeta se alejó varios pasos de su mujer e hijos e intentó sacar la foto con la cámara que Bulma acababa de darle, pero no pudo. Se agachó, pareció buscar ángulo, y sin embargo ningún flash se desprendió de la cámara. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era lo que se lo impedía? Bulma lo miró ofuscada; Bra no supo interpretar los hechos; Trunks reprimió una risa burlona. Miró el reloj de su celular, éste le dijo que estaba llegando tarde a la cita que tenía con Mai, a la que mucho le había costado convencer de salir de noche y a solas. ¡No tenía ni un minuto más! Ahora o nunca, se dijo.

—¡Papá! ¡¿Por qué tardas tanto?! ¡Me tengo que ir!

—¡Déjame en paz!

Trunks tuvo, al ver los nervios de su padre, una suerte de revelación. ¡Eso era! ¡Por eso no quería sacar la foto desde el principio!

—¡Ya sé! ¡No sabes usar la cámara! ¡No sabes qué botón apretar para sacar la foto!

—¡¿Acaso me crees un idiota?!

—¡No sabes usarla!

—¡Atrévete a cuestionar mi inteligencia de nuevo y te daré una paliza!

—¡ES EL MALDITO BOTÓN ROJO DE LA PARTE SUPERIOR!

—¡YA LO SABÍA! —En realidad no lo hacía, Trunks tenía razón; sin embargo, ese hombre era Vegeta, el orgulloso, el perfecto, el irreprochable. ¡Jamás iba a reconocerse ignorante sobre algún tópico! ¡Él todo lo sabía y todo lo entendía, siempre! Antes muerto que reconocer que no tenía idea de cuál era el botón para sacar la endemoniada fotografía. Exasperado, se agachó y enfocó a su familia—. Terminemos con esto de una buena vez...

Trunks respiró profundo. Abrazó a su madre, ella se aferró a Bra y los tres sonrieron. Vegeta sacó la foto y todos felices. Listo para irse, Trunks se dio vuelta y se despidió a la velocidad de la luz; no llegó a irse, pues una mano de Bulma lo frenó. Antes de que ella le dijera algo, él notó que su madre tenía la cámara en mano, en vista previa la foto de hacía un momento.

—¡Esperen! Saquémosla de nuevo. ¡Salí horrenda, no puede ser! ¡Vegeta —gritó y se giró hacia él, que escapaba por el pasillo—, salí horrible! ¡¿Cómo pudiste captarme así, tan mal?! ¡Ven aquí y saca otra! ¡Te lo ordeno!

¡No era posible! Ella había imaginado una foto maravillosa. ¡Así tenía que ser si venía de su marido y la percepción que él tenía de ella y los niños! Y había resultado que no, que esa foto no era ni por asomo lo que con tanto anhelo había imaginado. Decepcionada y ofuscada por igual, observó cómo Vegeta desaparecía en la oscuridad del pasillo, en dirección a su condenado recinto de entrenamiento. Sabiendo que él no volvería y ya no habría foto, Bulma soltó a Trunks y se concentró en la imagen y todo lo que le desagradaba de ella. ¡Hasta Bra se le había escapado! Tan ensimismada se vio en la frustrada contemplación que no se percató de que su hijo acababa de perderse en el pasillo también.

Padres, pensó el adolescente sin dejar de caminar rumbo a la puerta de la mansión; lo único que saben es fastidiar.

Miró la hora justo antes de salir: tarde. Mai iba a gritarle, él iba a gritarle de vuelta y así, quizá, descubriría el encanto de las peleas verbales que tanto «unían» a su papá y su mamá.

* * *

_**Nota Final 150**_

_¡Holis! Les quiero agradecer muchísimo por sus comentarios y sus favoritos y follows. ¡No saben lo feliz que me hacen! ¡GRACIAS! Espero estar respondiendo bien a tan lindas palabras que le dicen a mi fic. n.n ¡Ojalá les guste este nuevo shot! _

_Lo pensé mucho y me pareció no muy descabellado pensar en que Vegeta no tenga idea de cómo usar una cámara de fotos. No es una tecnología que él utilice asiduamente así que, ¿por qué no pensar que no tiene ni la más mínima idea? XD _

_Por ahora salieron dos shots de Chibi más tirando a lo cómico, más distendido y sencillo. Es cierto que a Chibi se le da algo más ameno y a Mirai algo más serio, pero esto no tiene por qué ser así siempre. ¡Más adelante van a ir apareciendo cosas distintas! Ya tengo algunas hechas así que no veo la hora de publicar lo demás. ¡Gracias por el apoyo y, de verdad, espero que les guste! También, las extensiones van a ir variando. _

_**Lg**__, __**Zary**__, __**Patzylin-Donno**__, __**irmatorres917**__, __**Lector**__**anónimo**__, __**Maytelu**__, __**Guest**__, __**NagatoYuki**__-__**Chan**__, __**johaaceve**__, __**Son-Cindy**__, __**Nadeshico**__, __**SpyroTJ**__, __**Fiorella**__, __**Prl16**__, __**LucretiaDroogle**__ y __**CLS**__**Fanfiction**__, ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! ¡Mil gracias!_

_Nos leemos en el próximo. n.n_

* * *

_Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	4. 197: Inicio

Este compilado de historias auto-conclusivas está ideado a partir del reto de los **365 Momentos Brief**, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Cousin.

* * *

**A **_**SUS**_** OJOS**

* * *

—un tributo familiar—

* * *

**Imagen 197**

_Inicio_

* * *

¿Sabes qué, Trunks? Nunca pensé en tener un hijo. Nunca. Y te miro y te miro y no me canso de hacerte preguntas: ¿dónde está el manual? ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? ¿Cómo debo manejar esta situación? ¡No estoy preparada!

¿O sí lo estoy?

Inevitable, supongo: cuando nunca sueñas con algo y ese algo sucede, no sabes muy bien cómo reaccionar. Como nunca fui esa clase de chica que sueña con tener un hijo en los brazos y mi instinto maternal estaba reprimido dentro de mí, sigo sin entenderlo. Me salen esas preguntas y me salen muchas más, y me pregunto, también, cosas que nunca antes me había preguntado. ¡Yo, que prácticamente me lo he preguntado todo! Todo, Trunks: y nunca me pregunté qué sentiría al tenerte en mis brazos, no hasta tenerte al fin. Y ahora que te tengo, entiendo que llevo adentro lo que tú necesitas: una mamá. ¡Yo lo soy! Qué raro suena todavía, y qué bonito también. Soy _mamá_, mi amor. _Tu_ mamá.

¡Y no la sacaste barata, eh!

Lo que sí no te pregunto es de dónde saliste, pues es un «poquito» obvio que fuiste el resultado de una pasión que, un día, rompió todos mis esquemas. ¡Ah, menos mal que eres un bebé! No debería hablarte de esto cuando crezcas, pero sí: ese hombre me sujetó el cerebro y lo desactivó; así de simple. Y tengo que admitir, al mirar tus ojos, que le agradezco haber tenido el descaro de hacerme algo así, desconectarme, empujarme a sensaciones que jamás hubiera conocido de no ser por él.

Digo: él vino contigo, te trajo a ti. ¿Qué puedo hacer, sino agradecerle? Vegeta siempre estará conmigo, cada día, cada hora. Cada vez que te mire a los ojos, Trunks, los dos me mirarán.

Es extraño, ¿no?, saber que estaré conectada para siempre con una persona que tuvo un corto paso por mi vida. Corto pero intenso, eso sí, al punto de dejar como eterna remembranza la vida de un ser humano, un ser independiente de él y de mí: tú, mi amor. ¡Y te miro de nuevo y no lo puedo creer! Eres mío, eres de él: eres _nuestro_ hijo, Trunks.

¿No es increíble?

Una pasión sobrenatural que me dejó un hijo de los dos: esa es la definición de «Vegeta» en mi diccionario. Su presencia no significó más en mi vida porque no tuvo tiempo; eso tiendo a pensar, Trunks. Es que, un día, murió en manos de esos hijos de puta de Diecisiete y Dieciocho, así como mis amigos de toda la vida. Quizá, si eso no hubiera ocurrido… ¡Ay, no me mires así, tan fijo! No hagas que él me mire a través de ti.

Ok, lo admito: a veces me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si los androides no hubieran aparecido. ¿Se hubiera quedado? ¿Se hubiera ido? ¿Hubiéramos sido más que amantes? ¡Qué cosa me pregunto ante ti, mi amor!

¿Hubiéramos sido una familia los tres?

Sí, sí: sé perfectamente que no tiene caso pensarlo, porque es imposible que él vuelva a la vida, porque la amenaza de los androides no trasciende la Tierra, no pone en peligro el universo, sino que es un problema humano creado por humanos y al cual afecta humanos. No recibiremos ayuda «divina» esta vez, como cuando pasó lo de Freezer, así que seremos nosotros quienes tengamos que derrotarlos.

Estamos solos en esto.

Por eso, sé que él no volverá, que los «hubiera» sólo son eso, un potencial que nadie nunca podrá responderme. Nunca sabré qué hubiéramos sido en caso de que los androides no hubieran existido.

Tampoco sé, ahora, qué será de ti y de mí, Trunks. Aún eres un bebé; a tus ojos, nada de lo que pasa en el mundo tiene importancia, porque el mundo, para ti, es lo que yo te muestro de él y no lo que es. Yo estoy aquí para protegerte: tu mamá siempre estará a tu lado. ¡Porque, por mí, los androides se pueden ir al carajo! Al carajo, sí, porque no sé qué pasará con el mundo, pero ahora que te tengo a ti sé que, pase lo que pase, viviré.

Aquí afuera, el mundo está aterrorizado, la gente no para de morir, ¡pero aun así estoy tranquila! Tu existencia, bebé, me hace saber que estaré bien, que nada me pasará, porque tenerte junto a mí me da una fortaleza que, antes de tu aparición en mi vida, nunca me había conocido. ¡Ah, qué cursi soy! Admito que nunca había prestado atención a eso que dicen del poder maternal, de la fuerza que tienen las madres. A lo mejor por mi propia mamá, que era muy despistada y vivía en las nubes. Nunca me planteé conocer esta fuerza, nunca soñé con conocerla, con vivirla. Y resulta, al final, que es algo completamente real, que es cierto que las madres tenemos un plus dentro de nuestro ser, que al tener a nuestros hijos en brazos algo en nosotras nace y nos vuelve más fuertes y más sólidas. ¡Es cierto, mira tú!

Siempre fui aventurera, nunca le tuve miedo a cosas a las cuales la mayoría de las personas les teme. Así, me fui sola a recorrer el mundo a los dieciséis años, porque podía tenerle miedo a un dinosaurio, pero no al mundo y sus misterios. Y ahora, aunque ellos existan, tampoco les temo. Porque estás aquí conmigo, Trunks. Sacaré fuerza de donde sea, de áreas de mí misma que desconozco, todo con tal de protegerte y de hacerte muy, muy feliz.

De todas formas, bebé, sé que habrá un momento en el que no podré cuidarte, porque en tus ojos veo cosas que me hacen saber que no te conformarás, que no te quedarás quieto. Eres un guerrero, después de todo, y no te vas a quedar sentado viendo cómo las cosas suceden sin más. Así que esto es lo que haremos, ¿sí?: yo te cuidaré, te criaré y te daré la misma libertad que mis padres me dieron. Serás libre de hacer lo que sientas que debes hacer. Sé que no me gustará verte entrenar, que si alguien te entrena me aterrará verte ir a pelear con los androides, que te pediré que no lo hagas y me ignorarás; sé también que, si heredaste la obstinación tanto de Vegeta como de mí, nada de lo que diga o haga te detendrá. ¡Nunca podré frenarte, mi amor! Y ojalá no pueda.

No quiero poder, Trunks. No permitas que pueda.

Para cambiar el mundo se necesita una cuota de obstinación. Si eres tan obstinado como nosotros, sé que jamás te rendirás. Los androides podrán derrotarte mil veces, pero siempre te levantarás. ¡Lo sé! Siempre lo harás, bebé.

Nunca te vas a resignar.

Así que te dejaré. Si alguien puede lograrlo, ese eres tú. Lo sé. No me preguntes cómo, no me preguntes por qué, pero te miro y, simple y llanamente, lo sé. Aún eres pequeño, pero presiento que podrás. Si heredaste lo mejor de tus padres y no lo peor, lo harás. ¡Los vencerás!

Pero no me pidas que, mientras tanto, no juegue mis propias cartas.

A ver, repasemos: me digo que los «hubiera» son inútiles, pero al decírmelo sólo me miento. ¿Sabes qué creo?, que si Goku estuviera aquí nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. Preguntarme cómo serían las cosas si esa maldita enfermedad no se lo hubiera llevado me llena de tranquilidad, de convicción. Sé que los androides ya estarían muertos, porque Goku siempre encontraba una solución. Loca, retorcida, fantasiosa, irreal, pero él siempre la encontraba. ¡Ese condenado, era tan…! Goku siempre podía, y por ser siempre quien nos salvaba nos hicimos dependientes de él, y por ser dependientes de él ha sucedido todo esto, bebé.

Él _debería_ estar aquí.

Pensando en esto con cierta obsesión en los últimos días, me decidí. ¡Sí, me decidí! No me mires así, ¡tu mamá no se va a quedar sentada tampoco, oye! Escribiré esta oración como título en mi pizarra: «Si Goku estuviera aquí todo estaría bien». Me repetiré la oración mil veces al día, haré cálculos, buscaré la forma y buscaré, así, que ese «hubiera» se haga realidad. ¡No sé cómo, no sé cuándo! ¡Tal vez me llene años, décadas, porque es algo que jamás me he preguntado, algo que no sale en los manuales! Quebrar el espacio-tiempo… ¿Se podrá? ¿Se podrá, Trunks?

¿Estaré loca al creer algo tan imposible posible?

¡Ja! ¡Probablemente estoy loca, mi amor! Lo sé, lo sé: tu mamá está loca, eso pensarás y dirás de mí por el resto de tus días y yo sabré cómo se sentía mi mamá cuando se lo decía. ¡Es el karma! O como se diga. El hecho es que pienso que, para cambiar el mundo, no sólo se necesita obstinación; se necesita una cuota importante de locura también. Pues bien, daré rienda suelta a mi locura y a mi obstinación innata y lo intentaré, desafiar el espacio y el tiempo y, con los resultados, cambiar el «hubiera» por un «fue».

¿Y sabes por qué sé que lo haré, Trunks? Porque esa será mi forma de protegerte. Intentaré vencerlos con mi lógica antes de que tú quieras vencerlos con la fuerza. Es lo único que se me ocurre para cuidarte y hacerte feliz.

Hacerte feliz… ¿Se podrá?

¿Sabes? Cuando supe de las esferas del dragón al encontrar una en el sótano de casa, lo primero que pensé fue en pedirme frutillas de por vida. ¡Un cargamento de frutillas para mí sola! ¡Frutillas ilimitadas, a mi alcance para siempre! Luego no tuve mejor idea que pedirme un novio… Yo quería un príncipe, Trunks. ¡Y la vida, muchos años después, me mandó a tu papá! ¡A tu papá, que era un príncipe pero también un despiadado guerrero! Y ese ceño fruncido horrible que por desgracia has heredado. Menos mal que heredaste mi color de ojos también; te ablanda un poco la mirada. No puedo dejar de preguntarme qué tan guapo serás cuando crezcas…

¡Si seré! ¡El mundo cayéndose a pedazos, y yo pensando en lo guapo que serás cuando crezcas! Ni siquiera, si hablo con la cruda verdad, tengo la convicción de que crecerás, pero al mismo tiempo sí la tengo: ¡porque estaré contigo! Por eso, sé que podrás crecer, desarrollarte y ser lo que desees ser, porque haré todo lo posible para que tu libertad sea un hecho y no una utopía. ¡Y cuando seas libre, me aseguraré de que te busques una felicidad a tu medida, Trunks! Que seas muy, muy feliz de la manera en que desees serlo, sin presiones, sin nada más que posibilidades infinitas en torno a ti. Haré lo que pueda, mi amor.

¿Y por qué te cuento esto de las frutillas? ¡Ja! Con todo este asunto de los androides, conseguir frutillas es imposible. ¡Me arrepiento tanto de nunca haber pedido ese deseo, Trunks! ¡Necesito frutillas, me fascinan las frutillas, extraño comer frutillas! Sólo conseguí tres cuando fui a buscar víveres, y esta es la única que nos queda. Al pensarlo, no puedo evitar ponerme un poco existencialista, digo, uno valora las cosas de otra forma cuando se ve privado de la libertad. Antes, yo era libre de desear lo que quisiera, de hacer lo que se me ocurriera, de cumplirme todos los caprichos, de comprarme dos kilos de frutillas y comérmelos ante la televisión luego de pelearme con Yamcha. ¡Dos kilos, y después lloraba por estar gorda! Ahora, ya no puedo hacerlo, porque no consigo frutillas, porque las frutillas son casi inconseguibles.

Si lo pensamos de una forma tonta, es la vida misma, ¿no? No te das cuenta de cuánto añoras algo hasta que lo pierdes, hasta que lo privan de ti.

Yo, que tuve una vida fácil, como siempre te digo… Yo, privada de todo lo que siempre estuvo a mi alcance. Yo, privada de todo por culpa de esos hijos de puta, ¡de todo, menos de ti! No es fácil, no lo es ni lo será, lo sé.

Extraño comer muchas frutillas, extraño a tu papá, entraño a los míos, extraño a mis amigos y extraño a Goku. Mucho, a todos. No sabía cuánto los añoraría al perderlos, ¡no tenía idea! Y me aterra pensar en los androides, ¡lo admito!, pero me mantendré fuerte, mi amor. ¡Haré lo que esté a mi alcance para ser fuerte! Y pensaré en todo eso que añoro, en todo lo que tú no podrás tener por culpa de esos hijos de puta, y me esforzaré el doble, el triple, el cuádruple, y así. ¡Me esforzaré! No les dejaré ganar, Trunks.

Y tú tampoco los dejarás, ¿oíste?

Así que, junto a mi oración motivacional protagonizada por Goku y ese «hubiera» que ahora es imposible, dibujaré una frutilla. ¡La dibujaré, sí! Para recordarme todo eso a lo cual no le daba el valor en el pasado, eso que siempre tenía a mi alcance y que desconocía cuánto iba a extrañar de no tenerlo. Será el recordatorio: si Goku estuviera aquí, no estaría extrañándolos, a ninguno de ellos, a ninguno de los que tuvieron que morir en manos de los androides. Esa frutilla simbolizará todo lo que podremos tener si consigo convertir el «hubiera» en un «fue».

Así que seremos fuertes, Trunks. ¡Seremos fuertes y valoraremos las cosas como lo que son, y disfrutaremos de todo lo bueno que pueda pasarnos, y buscaremos motivación en cada cosa que nos pase, en cada cosa que tengamos! Seremos fuertes, mi amor. Pase lo que pase, juntos, seremos fuertes.

¡Y no acepto peros, eh!

…

Deja de pensar en ese interminable diálogo cuando el bebé levanta la mano. ¿Acaso quiere frutilla también? Ríe al ver el ansia en sus ojos.

—¡No! ¡No te puedo dar frutillas, bebé! Aún no puedes comer esta clase de alimentos. Pero pronto, ¿sí? Espero te gusten, aunque si lo pienso bien, ¡te las terminaré dando todas a ti si te gustan! Y ya no quedarán para mí… —murmura haciendo un puchero.

Trunks no deja de mirar la frutilla, y Bulma pasa del puchero a la satisfacción. La acerca más a su hijo y deja que él la toque. En sus ojos, ve algo que ya ha visto. Lo ve a él, ve a Vegeta y se ve a sí misma.

Sí: Trunks podrá.

—¿Ves que sí te pareces a nosotros?

…

Obstinación, locura y una cuota de convicción. Eso necesitamos para cambiar el mundo, Trunks.

* * *

_**Nota Final 197**_

_Amo a Bulma. Creo que no lo expreso muy seguido (?), pero ella es una especie de heroína infinita para mí. Nunca fue mi predilecta, pero con los años se me fue agrandando, tanto la del presente como la del futuro. Aunque, admito, tengo una debilidad especial por Mirai Bulma. _

_Me debo a mí misma usar más a Bulma. Ella es como ese personaje que siempre está de fondo en mis fics sobre Trunks, pero que en determinado momento cobra inmenso protagonismo. Pienso en _Pecados…_ y en _Triángulo_ y me digo que, a propósito o no, siempre la dejo para lo más importante, porque así la imagino, volando con su mente entre todos sus circuitos, pero aterrizando en el momento preciso para estar cerca de su hijo, a quien pienso que ama mucho más de lo que recordamos en fics. _

_Entre nos, pienso que Trunks es su favorito. ;)_

_Pienso en esas dos historias, recuerdo a Bulma llegando en el momento preciso y me digo que, aunque ni yo misma lo recuerde a veces, ella significa mucho para él. Y para mí también. _

_Mil gracias a __**LucretiaDroogie**__, __**Seline Feline**__, __**Son-Cindy**__, __**Ashril**__ (mi Dikis XD), __**NagatoYuki-Chan**__, __**Prl16**__, __**CLS**__**Fanfiction**__, __**Irmatorres917**__, __**Lg**__, __**Dbora**__, la eterna __**Shadir**__, __**Anderson**__**Quique**__, __**Fiorella**__ y __**Megumi**__ por sus maravillosos comentarios. Gracias por los favs, por los follows, por darle clic a _A _sus_ ojos_ y darse un minuto para leer. ¡Gracias totales! _

_Nos leemos en el próximo. =)_

* * *

_Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	5. 011: Amor

Este compilado de historias auto-conclusivas está ideado a partir del reto de los **365 Momentos Brief**, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Cousin.

* * *

**A **_**SUS**_** OJOS**

* * *

—un tributo familiar—

* * *

**Imagen 011**

_Amor_

* * *

Una vez, mientras almorzaba con sus papás, vio cómo su mamá aproximaba una mano a una de su papá; cómo él aceptaba una caricia; cómo una mano sujetaba a la otra al mismo tiempo. Los observó un eterno instante que pareció grabarse a fuego en su mente. ¿Por qué? Pronto, las manos sujetas la una a la otra, apoyadas sobre la silla alargada dispuesta ante la mesa del jardín, se convirtieron en su universo.

Sus padres no eran demostrativos, nunca. Es decir: de alguna forma lo eran, pero no como lo eran, por ejemplo, Gohan y Videl, o bien los papás de Goten. El cariño que su mamá y su papá se expresaban era distinto, se manifestaba de formas diferentes, era más disimulado, más metafórico. Casi imperceptibles eran las acciones que denotaban el cariño que se tenían, pero él, que cada día estaba más grande y más curioso, había aprendido a notarlo, y de todas las demostraciones que les había captado ninguna era como esas manos entrelazadas entre un cuerpo y el otro. Curioso: quizá no era lo más vistoso o lo que se veía en las películas, pero esas manos juntas tenían el misterioso poder de decir mucho con muy poco, de decir más que un beso o un abrazo, de decir demasiado sin esfuerzo alguno. A sus ojos, en ese preciso instante, las manos entrelazadas pasaron a ser el gesto de cariño más tierno que les había percibido a sus papás, el gesto más lindo que conocía. Era lo más más sincero, la confirmación: cuando ellos se tomaban las manos así, significaba que todo estaba bien, que nada malo pasaría, que las cosas, las importantes, estaban en su lugar.

Las manos significaban amor.

Sonrió, lo hizo luego de la sorpresa que el gesto le había provocado; sonrió de nuevo, lo hizo meses después de aquel mágico segundo, al imitar la acción de su papá y su mamá sobre la palmera del patio exterior de la Corporación Cápsula. Ella, la dueña de la mano que apretaba, le devolvió la sonrisa no sin antes dudar. Bastó con mirarse el uno al otro para disiparlo todo, menos ese gesto compartido, ese segundo de magia, esa emoción que en él era infantil y en ella algo más y algo menos; algo distinto pero, a lo mejor, igual de real.

Trunks sonrió más, lo hizo sin dejar de contemplar la mirada perfecta de esa niña de extraña túnica militar llamada Mai. Al verla, al estudiarla con inédita atención, recordó el rostro de su mamá en el preciso instante en el que su papá la había sujetado de la mano. Su mamá, siempre tan gritona y tan efusiva y tan exigente y tan loca y tan infinita, de la mano con su papá sólo atinaba a sonreír, a mostrarse tranquila; en contacto con Vegeta, estaba relajada y feliz. ¡Parecía otra! ¡Y qué bonita se veía! ¿Era idea suya, o Mai se veía así de bonita también? No tenía idea, pero sujetándola sí tuvo una certeza: a él le agradaba mucho la sensación que las manos entrelazadas le transmitían. Le agradaba y esperaba, por supuesto, que a esa niña también. Como su papá y su mamá, en paz consigo mismos y con el mundo por el mero acto de tocarse las manos; ojalá se viera así desde afuera.

¿A su papá le agradaría tanto como a él? Qué obvia parecía, en tan tierno instante, la respuesta.

Por supuesto que le agradaba mucho también.

* * *

_**Nota Final 011**_

_¡Holi! Disculpen: este es cortito, creo que fue el segundo que escribí. Se lo dedico a __**Dika**__ porque sé que le gustan los paralelismos y las conexiones (?), y se lo dedico a todos aquellos que estuvieron del otro lado en las entregas anteriores de este fic. _

_Sepan que les agradezco con el alma a flor de piel estar del otro lado. Y puedo sonar exagerada, pero no, juro que no: que se tomen un minuto para leer significa demasiado para mí. Yo no soy nadie, no soy una escritora; soy una fan de _Dragon Ball_ que tuvo la ocurrencia de compartir sus historias en esta página. Y que lean mis tonteras es el regalo más hermoso que puedo recibir. Poder compartirlo con ustedes, compartir mi sentir, mi inquietud, mi locura sideral, es todo para mí. GRACIAS por estar. Mil gracias. _

_Gracias a __**Dika**__, __**Fuck**__**YEAH**__**lml**__, __**Dev**__, __**Mariee**__, mi hermosa __**Zary**__, __**Sky**__**d**__, __**johaaceve**__, __**irmatorres917**__, __**Shadir**__, __**LucretiaDroogie**__, __**Seline**__**Feline**__, __**Son-Cindy**__, __**SpyroTJ**__, __**YoSoyUnInsectoDeVegeta**__, el misterioso __**Guest**__ (?) y __**Prl16**__ por sus reviews. ¡Qué maravillosas palabras! ¡Gracias! Hago todo lo que puedo, me esfuerzo al máximo, y me dan tremenda alegría con cada palabra de aliento que me regalan. Son todo. __**GRACIAS**__. _

_El siguiente es un experimento, es algo que quizá no les guste o no se entienda, un delirio absoluto. Pero quise darme el gusto y escribí algo sobre Mirai que ya está entre lo que más me emocionó escribir desde que hago fics. Les pido disculpas desde ya si les resulta muy extraño. Ojalá mi entusiasmo se sienta y les agrade. _

_¡Nos leemos! =)_

* * *

_Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	6. 131: Salvador

Este compilado de historias auto-conclusivas está ideado a partir del reto de los **365 Momentos Brief**, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Cousin.

* * *

**A **_**SUS**_** OJOS**

* * *

—un tributo familiar—

* * *

**Imagen 131**

_Salvador_

* * *

**«Y luego vi otra cosa. Luego, siempre vemos cosas».**

(Marguerite Duras)

* * *

Nunca podemos elegir, no si de una crisis se trata; el agujero negro de nuestro más profundo sentir se abre cuando nuestro corazón quiere, no cuando nosotros queremos. Porque en lo que llamamos «yo» conviven tres seres, tres: el que siente, el que piensa, el que vive; corazón, mente y alma, encerrados por la carne del cuerpo que sufre y que goza y que todo lo absorbe y transmite. Puede ser al final, al principio; el agujero negro del sentir puede abrirse en cualquier momento, por cualquier motivo. Y no.

Diría «tal vez», mas no; diré que no, que es mentira: no se abre en cualquier momento por cualquier motivo; se abre cuando la fibra más sensible del ser es rozada, o bien tocada, o bien ultrajada. Se abre cuando el ser recibe el puñal allí, donde menos lo tolera.

En su punto débil.

Él. Él sufre cuando se le mezclan estos tres sentires: culpa, impotencia, odio. ¿Es así? ¿Fue así? ¿Será así? Corríjanme si me equivoco, si esto que plasmo no es más que una falacia: a él, el agujero negro del sentir se le abre en medio del corazón cuando culpa, impotencia y odio se manifiestan al mismo tiempo, en la misma explosión. La angustia florece, así. ¡Florecer, la angustia, la angustia que nos sume en la más impenetrable oscuridad! Contradicciones por doquier lo rodean, me rodean, a todos ahora mismo.

Toda existencia está sombreada por la contradicción.

Él ya sabe lo que se siente la angustia, la conoce bien, quizá demasiado considerando su edad. Porque, ¿saben? A los diecisiete años nos creemos grandes y no lo somos; somos niños, aún. Somos puros. Somos inocentes. Él es demasiado niño para sentir toda esta angustia. No debería saber tanto, no a estas alturas. ¡Pero hay un motivo! Lo hay, en eso creo fervientemente, pase lo que pase, suceda lo que suceda. Si este niño es un hombre a tan tierna edad, por algo es.

Porque todo es por algo.

Todo.

Sólo que él, en este punto de su historia, aún no lo sabe.

Hoy. Este día parecía igual a los anteriores y a los que seguirán de seguir él, aquí, en el oscuro universo alternativo. Parecía, porque ahora demuestra ser peor de lo que era _per se_: un ataque es anunciado en la radio clandestina, ataque que se da muy, muy cerca de donde está él. Y no puede hacer nada al respecto.

—Sentimos informarles que nada ha quedado de la ciudad Nicky. Nada… —El locutor se quiebra como nunca lo ha hecho. Llora abiertamente, repite la sentencia—: nada… —Llora, porque hace dieciséis años que lo vive, dieciséis años completos anunciando muertes, nunca salvación—. Nada…

Tarde. Lo anunciaron tarde, tan tarde que él, este niño que ya es un hombre, no pudo hacer nada por las personas que allí estaban resguardadas, en algún recoveco de la ciudad Nicky, rezándoles a los dioses de todas las religiones para que _ellos_, los demonios, los hijos de puta bien conocidos por todos aquí, no los encontraran. Y los encontraron, a todos.

El agujero negro empieza siendo un punto. Tiene un milímetro de diámetro, está justo debajo del adolescente. Al escuchar la noticia, al dejar caer la taza de café, al ver cómo su madre se tapa la boca con las manos, el mundo entero parece temblar. Se le endurece todo el cuerpo, se le manifiestan toda clase de temblores. Tarde, es tarde, piensa; es tarde y ya no puedo hacer nada por esas personas, porque ya están muertas, ¡porque nada queda de ellas! ¡Nada!

—Nada… —sigue el locutor, llorando.

—Nada… —repite Trunks junto a la radio.

Primer sentir: culpa. No los salvé, no hice nada por ellos. Si hubiera sabido antes, si hubiera estado cerca y hubiera visto las explosiones, ¡si tan sólo…! Mueren por mi culpa; todo es mi culpa. Porque soy un inútil y no soy capaz de matarlos, porque soy débil y no tengo las fuerzas suficientes, porque, ¡porque!, no soy lo que debería ser. El mundo me necesita, soy el único guerrero que queda en la Tierra, ¡y no sirvo para nada! ¡Y no logro nada! Nada, nada… Todo es mi culpa, sí. Lo es.

Segundo sentir: impotencia. ¡No puedo ganarles! ¡No puedo! Lo he intentado todo pero no logro volverme más fuerte. ¡No hay manera! Si fuera más fuerte, si pudiera alcanzar otro nivel de poder… ¡Si fuera fuerte, yo, esto…! ¡Necesito derrotarlos pero no sé cómo! ¡No sé! ¡No sé! ¡Nada me da resultado! ¡No evoluciono! ¡No importa cuánto entrene, no los puedo derrotar! Y cada vez que mi confianza crece, que me siento capaz, no: me derrotan, me aplastan, destruyen mi autoestima, mi corazón, mi cuerpo. Todo me lo destruyen. ¡Si pudiera ser más fuerte…!

Tercer sentir: odio. Malditos androides del demonio, los detesto, los aborrezco. ¡Me lo han quitado todo! ¡Me ha arruinado la vida! ¡A mí, a mamá, a todos! A Gohan, androides. ¡Mataron a Gohan y, al hacerlo, mataron una parte de mí! ¡Y pese a que pude llegar al Súper Saiyajin, ¡nada! No les gano, maldita sea. ¡Y nada deseo más que ganarles…! ¡Nada deseo más que darles fin para siempre!

Y florece hacia adentro, hacia la raíz del dolor, la angustia: no importa cuánto me esfuerce, cuánto desee destruirlos, cuánto haga lo que sea… ¡Nunca voy a poder!

¡Nunca!

Mira sus manos, un nudo en la garganta. Más allá de sí mismo, una voz lo aclama: ¡Trunks, no! ¡Trunks! Mi amor, no te pongas así… ¡Falta poco! ¡Sé que te molesta, que desearías poder hacerlo por ti mismo, pero…! ¡La máquina ya…! ¡Ya casi…!

—Trunks… —Su madre lo sujeta de la ropa, lo sacude. Y él mira sus manos, aquellas malditas inservibles, aquellas culpables de todo cuanto sucede alrededor—. ¡Trunks! Hijo, por favor…

»_Entiendo cómo te sientes_, _pero_…

La última oración lo ocasiona: el agujero negro del sentir se abre a sus pies, se expande hacia el infinito y nubla todo a su alrededor. Trunks siente cómo cae, cómo se sume en la nada, en la oscuridad, en el significado mismo de la angustia. El corazón se hunde en sí mismo y provoca, en el pecho, todo el dolor. Lo más triste que pueda existir.

—¡NO! —grita, y con el grito pareciera intentar aferrarse a la vida, a la luz, a la esperanza de todo cuanto debe, quiere y tiene que hacer—. ¡NO LO ENTIENDES! ¡NADIE LO ENTIENDE! ¡NADIE!

Sin más, la esquiva. Bulma no puede detenerlo y pronto la deja atrás. Al salir del refugio, sorpresa: lluvia. Se detiene bajo el dintel de la puerta. La noche se cierne sobre él, es una capa negra cubriendo el cielo; la lluvia representa las lágrimas. Muertes, más muertes: han sido cinco ataques esta semana, algo anormal, un brote de sádica inspiración en los androides. Y todos lloran desde el más allá, lloran y cubren el mundo, lloran y le inyectan la culpa, la impotencia, el odio.

La desolación.

Mira al frente. Las manos tiemblan a cada lado del cuerpo, amagan, se levantan un centímetro y vuelven a caer. Es la fusión de los sentires, la explosión de la angustia, la caída ininterrumpida en el agujero negro del sentir. Es un adiós. Y la lluvia canta a través de las gotas; son los muertos, sufriendo más allá de la muerte que los ha dormido para siempre.

Las manos se hacen puños. El grito escapa de la garganta. Corre.

Bajo la lluvia, corre.

Corre el ser hundido en la angustia por las ruinas de la ciudad. Vislumbra el entorno y se contagia de lo que sucede, lo hace por medio de lo que percibe. Lluvia, oscuridad, niebla, destrucción. ¡Cinco ataques consecutivos en sádica inspiración! ¡Cinco, y él no pudo hacer nada más que ser derrotado en el primero, huir del segundo y recuperarse durante el tercero y cuarto! Y enterarse tarde del quinto. Las lágrimas caen y ya no puede detenerlas, porque no sabe que las derrama, porque es como si esas lágrimas siempre estuvieran ahí, en sus ojos, en esos ojos que miran al mundo con angustia, los que expresan la tristeza que su portador siente.

Las preguntas se le disparan del corazón, de lo que queda de él; son flechas de fuego inmunes al poder de la tormenta. ¿De qué vale luchar? ¿De qué vale esforzarse? ¿De qué vale permitirle al corazón latir, si nada se consigue más que este dolor punzante que atraviesa el pecho, que desnuda los miedos, que sume en la nada, en la misma oscuridad que lo sume en sí mismo, hasta la autodestrucción?

Se supone que, pronto, la máquina estará cargada, que podrá retroceder en el tiempo; ¿pero de qué vale, de qué? ¿Qué cambiará, si lo único que logrará será abrir una nueva realidad? Una nueva dimensión espacio-temporal, un pecado contra lo que debiera ser en pos de una felicidad que él jamás, ¡jamás!, sentirá. Porque el alma ya la trae partida en mil y nada podrá reunir los trozos y volver al alma un alma así, normal, igual a las demás. ¡Normal!

Nunca.

Porque a veces lo siente, lo sé: él siente que a nadie le duele como a él todo lo que sucede, la masacre del día a día, los ojos endemoniados de los androides, la tristeza de los niños encerrados en los precarios refugios. No le mintió a Bulma, no: a _nadie_ le duele como a él, porque él lo percibe de otra forma; es distinto, es un distinto y las cosas las percibe como lo que es, como un cero rodeado de unos, como una persona totalmente diferente al resto.

Lo siente como alguien que tiene, sobre el mundo, una enorme responsabilidad, la de ser el único guerrero que queda, único atisbo de esperanza para la humanidad. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué _yo_? Preguntárselo, al hundirse, es inevitable, menester.

Una vez, una persona a la cual admiro me dijo que uno, al vivir la vida, al pasar por distintas situaciones, no es consciente de que ciertos momentos específicos significarán _todo_ al día siguiente. Momentos que serán recordados con alegría, con tristeza, con frustración o con lo que sea que generen. Momentos que brillarán con luz propia en cada página de nuestras vidas, esos que serán capaces incluso de inspirarnos alguna vez. A sus ojos, él no percibe nada distinto esta noche de tormenta, porque muchas veces ha corrido bajo la lluvia envuelto en la más absoluta desesperación, porque mil veces ha llorado desconsoladamente bajo ella, empapado por las gotas y por sus propias lágrimas. Así, como ahora, empapado por la verdad del mundo y por la verdad de su sentir. Sin embargo, yo lo sé, sé que este momento de crisis será trascendental para él.

Porque todos debemos tocar fondo, nuestro propio fondo, el del agujero negro del más íntimo sentir. Incluso él, que no es consciente de cuánto hará por la vida y el mundo dentro de muy, muy poco tiempo.

Esquiva escombros que fueron edificios, viejos carteles publicitarios; corre y escucha los gritos del más allá. No puedo evitar pensar en que hay algo dulce en este muchacho que corre desconsolado bajo la lluvia, lo hay porque tengo la fortuna de saber que saldrá adelante, que esta crisis no será en vano, que las lágrimas y el dolor tampoco lo serán. Estoy delante de él y sé lo que sucederá, y al contemplarlo deseo decírselo: lo harás, lo lograrás. Los derrotarás y los salvarás, y nos salvarás, y me salvarás. ¡Cuánto ansío decírselo, que todo estará bien, que todo valdrá la pena! Que este correr bajo la lluvia tendrá, mañana, un significado propio.

Me das ternura, Trunks. ¡Qué inevitable hablarte como si fueras alguien más en mi vida, como si existieras más allá de este vidrio que nos separa! Porque existes, porque sé que existes, porque siento que existes en lo más hondo de mi corazón, como un ser independiente a mí pero al mismo tiempo unido a mí, un fragmento de mi propio corazón. Será que entiendo lo que te pasa, al menos una parte de tu sentir: nadie parece entender toda la angustia que portas, y te sientes solo y atado, los ojos vendados y las manos juntas por causa de las cadenas puestas por tus androides. Me das ternura porque hay algo valeroso en ti, hay coraje y carácter y, sobre todo, esperanza.

—¡No! ¡Ya no creo en eso! ¡Ya no creo en nada! —gritas sin dejar de correr.

¿Me gritas a mí?

¿Me estás hablando a mí?

¿Es posible que me hables a mí, que atravieses el vidrio para hablarme _a mí_?

—¡Todo es mentira, nada vale la pena! ¡YA NO SÉ QUÉ ES LA ESPERANZA! ¡No sé! ¡No sé! ¡No quiero saber, porque nunca servirá de nada!

Trunks, ¡no! ¡De ninguna manera! No puedo escucharte decir algo así, no a ti. ¿Cómo no va a servir, Trunks? ¡Claro que va a servir! ¡Lo hará porque así será, así debe ser! Te eligieron. El dios creador, aquel artista que digitó tu destino y el de todos los que conoces y los que no, ya lo ha dispuesto: serás el héroe, serás invencible, serás el salvador de toda una realidad. Y de dos, y de tres. Y de mil, y de la mía también. ¡Y de la de los ojos que espían también! Nos salvarás, a todos. Nos salvarás.

Serás el ángel guardián de toda una generación, Trunks. Tu valentía irá más allá de tu dolor y la esperanza será una con tu espada, con tus ojos maravillosos que todos los sentires expresan, a veces azules, a veces turquesas. Podrás liberarnos, quitarnos las cadenas para darnos libertad, para volar por los cielos y contagiarnos de la esperanza que brilla en tus ojos.

En los tuyos, Trunks.

En los de nadie más en esta historia.

—¡Pero ya no puedo más! —gritas una vez más.

Tropiezas, te hundes en un charco. Emerges en un violento ademán, te arrodillas. La vista se te nubla: lo ves de nuevo, a él, a él muerto ante ti, y tú igual que ahora: inútil. Culpa, impotencia y odio, y la sonrisa que jamás volverás a gesticular, muerta.

Perdido entre el recuerdo y la realidad, miras el cielo y ya no sé, no distingo, qué es lágrima y qué es lluvia sobre tu rostro. La noche es perpetua, todo se apaga en torno a ti, y cuando siento que desaparecerás, que tu propia angustia te sumirá en ti mismo y jamás te dejará escapar, una luz te ilumina. Miro bien, estudio el cielo pintado hacia el fondo: no, son dos. Dos luces atraviesan el cielo, y ríen, y se burlan. Huían como ratas, Diecisiete. Son unos malditos cobardes. ¿Verdad, Dieciocho? Verdad, Diecisiete.

Y qué _divertido_ verlos morir.

Quejas sobre la tormenta, sobre la ropa empapada, sobre lo molesto que es volar así; luego, la nada. La oscuridad retorna y la tormenta vuelve a protagonizar.

Te oscureces, de nuevo. Fuerzo la vista: no quiero perderte en la oscuridad, porque no te puedo perder. Tus ojos se cierran, la tormenta te cubre y todo, en torno a ti, es oscuridad. Quisiera abrazarte al verte así, destrozado en el suelo, lágrimas tan gruesas como la tormenta que te tapa. Quisiera abrazarte, decirte lo que te estoy diciendo, que esta crisis valdrá la pena, que todo es por algo; que la vida, a veces, dispone las cosas de cierto modo para que encontremos la inspiración que debemos encontrar. Necesitas encontrar la inspiración, saber que eres capaz de lo que tanto deseas: derrotarlos y darle al mundo la paz que nunca debió perder.

—¡Yo no pedí esto! ¡Y ya no lo tolero! ¡YA NO QUIERO VIVIR MÁS ASÍ, EN ESTE MUNDO TAN INJUSTO! ¡Me duele! ¡Me duele no poder derrotarlos! ¡Me duele ser tan inútil! ¡Me duele todo cuanto pasa!

»Me duele estar tan solo…

Lo sé, ¡no lo digas! Duele estar solo. Antes, podías pelear junto a Gohan, tu maestro podía darte todo su apoyo para poder continuar luchando. Y ahora…

—Me duele que Gohan ya no esté aquí…

Y ahora no está, estás solo, pero no.

—¡Pero sí! ¡Ya nada importa! ¡ME RINDO! ¡He luchado con ellos durante años, he intentado todo para derrotarlos, me he arriesgado una y otra vez y todo para nada! ¡Es en vano! ¡TODO ES EN VANO! Frente a ellos, todo es en vano…

¡No lo es! Créeme, no lo es. Porque, así como me dijeron una vez, no tenemos idea, cuando vivimos un momento trascendental, de que ese momento nos inspirará en el futuro. Que en el futuro, en tu futuro, este momento será toda tu inspiración. Porque saldrás adelante y nada de lo que has vivido será en vano.

Y el día que lo sepas, cuando algún día mires hacia atrás y veas tus logros, podrás sonreír.

—¡No! ¡Desde su muerte que no sonrío! Porque sé que tengo a mi madre, a la gente que cree en mí y me alienta, pero no… ¡En el fondo, estoy solo! ¡Soy el único que pelea con ellos! ¡Soy el único que aún puede hacerles frente! ¡Ante ellos, estoy solo!

¡Y eso significa algo!

—¡No! No significa nada…

Claro que sí, Trunks. Significa que aún brilla la esperanza en ti, que no todo está perdido: puedes ser más fuerte, ¡algún día los sobrepasarás! ¡Lo harás! Serás más fuerte y les ganarás.

—Nunca…

Sí, Trunks. Pasará.

—¡No! ¡No pasará!

Te veo llorar, así, bajo la lluvia, y pienso en cada vez que te he visto debajo de ella. La primera vez, la que vi con mis ojos hace ya tantos años, cuando encontraste el cadáver de Gohan y te convertirse en Súper Saiyajin. La segunda, cuando imaginé un Trunks en la misma situación, desesperado, corriendo bajo la lluvia para escapar.

—¿Escapar de qué?

De la realidad, de lo que duele, de la soledad.

¿Y sabes qué? No sirve de nada escapar, Trunks.

—¡Tiene que servir! ¡Quiero escapar también! ¡Porque me rindo! ¡ME RINDO!

¡No, no sirve! De nada sirve escapar ni tampoco rendirse; hay que luchar. Por eso eres distinto a todos, incluso a la otra versión de ti mismo que crearás con tu intervención espacio-temporal. Eres distinto porque el contexto te hizo distinto, porque el destino te hizo distinto, porque tu creador, el artista que detrás de todo esto está, decidió que tú debías representar a la esperanza.

—¡NO!

¡Sí! En su obra maestra trazada sobre papel con el afán de hacer felices a los niños, te eligió como el portador de la esperanza, así como tu padre lo es del orgullo, así como tu madre lo es de la inteligencia. Eso serás, el portador de la esperanza, el ángel guardián del mundo.

Mi ángel.

El de muchas personas más, también.

Así que levántate, Trunks.

—¡No tengo más fuerzas para hacerlo! ¡Ya no creo en nada! ¡Ya no quiero nada! ¡Quiero rendirme! ¡Quiero escapar! ¡NO QUIERO MÁS VIVIR ASÍ!

¡Entonces, lucha! ¡Lucha por tu mundo, por el tuyo y los demás, por todos esos mundos y esas vidas que salvarás! Porque no creo que alguien tenga idea de cuán literal es la idea, el hecho, de que eres un salvador. ¿Tu creador sabrá que, a través de ti, salvó vidas de verdad?

¿Lo sabrá?

¿Sabrá que me salvaste a mí?

—¡No pude salvar a Gohan! ¡No pude salvar a nadie! ¡¿Cómo voy a ser un salvador?!

¡Con tu coraje, con tu valentía, con tu altruismo! Con ese idealismo maravilloso que portas, esa idea de que la paz existe y de que todos podemos alcanzarla, cada uno a su manera, cada uno desde su lugar. Todos podemos alcanzar la paz, porque todos podemos sentir esperanza. Eso no me lo enseñó el mundo, la vida, la institución del mal que tanto me distorsionó; eso me lo enseñaste tú.

—¡Imposible!

Posible, Trunks.

—¡No!

Sí. Te juro que sí. Porque quizá yo no lo entendía en ese momento: ¿por qué eras tú el que encendía mi corazón? ¿Por qué eras tú el que me traspasaba con sus ojos? ¿Por qué me sentía parte de ti y te sentía parte de mí? Uno nunca se detiene a pensar en esas cosas, en el porqué del amor que sentimos, en la inspiración que recibimos de unos, no de todos. ¿Por qué tu padre para la mayoría? ¿Por qué Goku para unos cuantos? ¿Por qué Gohan para otros más? ¿Por qué Bulma, por qué Yamcha, por qué Krilin, por qué? Por qué una mujer y no otra, Trunks. Porque cada ser encierra un alma y cada alma se identifica con sus iguales.

Siendo que vienes de sus manos, las de aquel artista distinto a todos los demás, puedes jactarte de portar alma, de ser distinto, de ser especial. Y por serlo es que nos inspiras, es que me inspiras a mí: ¡porque eres lo que yo siento! Una cápsula de mi propio sentir. Un punto de empatía, un lazo indestructible. Eres el ser que me representa en aquella totalidad a la cual amo, el que me entiende porque lo entiendo, el que me conmueve porque yo podría conmoverlo. Eres como un artista: me inspiras. Y no eres el artista, no; eres el arte expresado por el artista.

Su obra maestra, Trunks.

El portador de la esperanza, el salvador.

Eres el sueño hecho realidad.

—¡¿Cómo salvaré a alguien, si no puedo salvarme ni a mí mismo?! Nunca podré… —dices, y lloras, y de pronto todo se congela a tu alrededor. Te envuelve la tormenta que cae sobre ti así como la oscuridad de tu angustia, y expresas con un grito todo tu dolor. Es el fondo, es este: estás tocando el fondo de tu propio ser—. ¡NO! ¡No puedo salvar a nadie; sólo puedo observar cómo todo se termina! ¡Y no soporto observar! ¡No soporto ver todo tan mal, tan imposiblemente mal!

»¡¿Por qué lo tengo que ver?!

»¡¿Por qué no puedo hacer nada al respecto?!

»Hay personas, en este mundo tan triste, que encuentran motivos para sonreír. Yo no los encuentro. Ni a mi madre puedo sonreírle ya…

»¿Cómo hacen para sonreír, si todo está tan mal?

»¿Cómo hacen para sonreír, si es tan evidente lo que está pasando? La muerte, el dolor, la traición, la mentira…

»¡¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo quien lo vea?! ¡¿Por qué cae sobre mí algo para lo cual no estoy listo?! ¡¿Por qué?!

A veces, Trunks, me hago la misma pregunta. ¿Por qué tengo que ver algo que jamás podré solucionar? ¿Por qué tengo que ser espectadora de esto, si no tengo forma de luchar? ¿Y sabes qué? ¿_Sabés_ qué? Tengo una manera de luchar, la tengo, sí, la tengo. Y quien me lo enseñó fuiste tú. Y qué raro ser neutral y decir «tú» y no decir «vos».

Al carajo: vos, Trunks.

Vos me lo enseñaste.

Esas mañanas entre vos y yo, uno de un lado y otro del otro. Esas mañanas de la infancia, de ver lo no solucionable ante mis ojos, verlo y rezar para no verlo más. Verlo y mirarte a vos, después. Mirarte y pensar: ¿por qué lo miro a él? ¿Por qué a él y no a los demás?

¿Por qué, al mirarlo a él, siento que más allá de mí y de todo este dolor hay algo más?

Un libro, una pintura, un comic. ¡Un comic! Toda obra genuina encierra un significado. Yo no lo entendía, Trunks… Para mí, eras un pasatiempo que me daba alegría en medio de la tristeza, el ancla que me sostenía, que me impedía hundirme en el agujero negro de mi propio sentir. Estaba como vos lo estás ahora, envuelta por una tormenta de absoluta desolación. Estaba sola y tu mera «existencia» me daba ganas de seguir, ¡porque si vos podías, yo también! Y miraba hacia la derecha y veía la puerta. Podía cruzarla, entrar en ese frío cuarto atemporal y resignarme. ¡Resignarme para siempre! Arrodillarme ante la mentira, desear lo imposible y no mover un dedo para que mis sueños se cumplieran. Pero no la cruzaba. Sentía que debía, pero no lo hacía.

—¡Debo hacerlo! —gritás, y no lo soporto más—. Debo hacerlo… Quiero rendirme… ¡Ya no puedo más!

¡No! ¡No debés hacerlo! No tenés por qué hacerlo. ¿Sabés por qué? Porque si ves lo que pasa a tu alrededor, significa que tenés que hacer algo al respecto. Tenés una misión, Trunks. Sentís al entorno, te duele lo que ves. ¿Por qué quedarte encerrado en esta tormenta, resignado a que nunca vas a poder?

¿Por qué no salir de la tormenta y luchar por última vez?

—Porque ya no puedo más…

Sí podés, tonto. Obvio que podés.

—¡NO…!

Nada de «no». A ver, Trunks: ¿qué significa la felicidad?

—No lo sé —dices, y nos mimetizamos de nuevo el uno con el otro, por más que no quieras, por más que no quiera. Allá afuera están los convencionalismos; ceder ante el miedo es inevitable—. Nunca sentí felicidad. ¿Cómo ser feliz, si los androides…?

La lucha es la felicidad, Trunks. Tu lucha te dará felicidad, y será una felicidad genuina, verdadera, poderosa, porque será una felicidad bien intencionada. Tienes, o tenés, buenas intenciones. Quieres matar a los androides, quieres terminar con el dolor del mundo. Y aunque sabes —y sé— que nunca terminarás con el dolor, que el mundo jamás será perfecto, sabes también que, siempre y cuando luches y te mantengas firme sobre tus convicciones, las cosas a tu alrededor siempre estarán bien. Porque cambiar el mundo, cambiarlo de raíz, es imposible. Ya mucha gente lo intentó, sin éxito. Pero se puede, sí se puede, cambiar realidades. Podemos cambiar vidas con nuestras actitudes.

Con tu actitud, vos me cambiaste la vida a mí.

Y permitime que me abstraiga un momento más: yo te miraba y sentía una fuerza en mi interior. Era como si me estuvieras diciendo algo, como si me estuvieras empujando hacia ese más allá que yo no conocía. Y tuve que crecer para entender el significado de ese sentir: me estabas inspirando. No tu papá, no tu mamá, no Goku o Gohan o Yamcha o Krilin; vos. Me instaste a pintar mi vida con otro color, a creer en ese más allá, a decir lo que veía ante mis ojos para así desahogar mi dolor. Y si sigo acá tanto tiempo después es porque, si bien sigo amando la obra de ese maravilloso artista que te creó, más que nada te sigo amando a vos. Y soltar tu mano me cuesta mucho, Trunks. Tal vez porque ir de la mano con alguien hace las cosas más fáciles; tal vez porque le tengo terror a la soledad, igual que vos.

Igual que tú.

Pero, ¿sabes qué pienso? Que nos estamos equivocando, los dos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntas—. ¿En qué?

La soledad. Creo que los dos entendemos su significado. Es sentir que con nadie puedes compartir lo que sientes, es sentirte solo así, bajo la tormenta que expresa desolación. Es sentir que estamos dentro de un cilindro, sumidos en la oscuridad, y aunque podamos ver la luna más allá, al final del cielo y de la realidad, nada podemos hacer para escapar. Sentir que nadie siente lo que sentimos, que nadie toma en serio nuestro dolor. Sentir que vemos más allá de la luz y la oscuridad, que vemos los hilos, y sólo podemos hacer eso, mirar, mirar y mirar, mirar y nada más. Esa es la soledad.

Soltar la mano del que te da fuerzas y caminar por ti mismo; esa es la soledad. Avanzar a solas por el mundo, el alma desnuda, ningún escudo a nuestro alrededor.

—Esa es la soledad… —dices, y cubres tu rostro, y lloras más, y no lo haces por un momento—. Sentir que sólo yo puedo derrotarlos y no saber cómo hacerlo, no tener la fuerza suficiente para luchar por mi mundo. Esa es la soledad…

»Saber qué me rodea y no poder hacer nada.

»Mirar la luna en el cielo, en ese rincón donde no hay nubes que desaten la tormenta, y no poder inspirarme con su luz.

Esa es la soledad: sentir una responsabilidad que nadie más siente. Tener una misión, o bien un sueño, o bien un amor demasiado intenso e inmenso como para ser expresado; esa es la soledad.

Y nos equivocamos, Trunks. Los dos.

—¿Por qué?

Porque es mentira que estamos solos.

—No es mentira… Es verdad…

No. No es verdad, Trunks. ¿Sabes por qué? ¿_Sabés_ por qué? Y voy a mandar al carajo las barreras, lo preestablecido, lo que debiera ser una historia o no. ¡Al carajo, todo! Voy a hablarte sinceramente, lo voy a hacer con todas las letras por primera vez: no estamos solos, Trunks. Nadie está solo. Siempre que alguien haya significado algo para nosotros, siempre que una causa nos lleve a luchar, no estamos solos. Siempre que tengamos algo o alguien que signifique algo para nosotros, no vamos a estar solos. ¡Jamás!

—Pero estoy solo. Pero nadie puede ayudarme… ¡Y no puedo más! ¡No puedo derrotarlos! ¡NO PUEDO!

Y yo también siento que no puedo, ¿sabés? Y me retan las personas que me rodean, y yo me siento mal cuando me retan, me siento culpable de sentirme tan sola aun cuando _sí_ tengo gente a mi alrededor, aun cuando sí, sobre todo, tengo un _motivo_ para luchar. Me siento sola, y qué casualidad que en este preciso instante esté lloviendo también, ahí afuera, acá en el sur más sur del mundo.

Y qué calamidad sentirnos solos, cuando tenemos algo hermoso adentro, los dos: algo que nos importa, un motivo para luchar. Una lucha empujada por una videncia, un sentir que necesita ser expresado de alguna manera.

Porque de lo contrario, Trunks, jajaja, nos volvemos locos.

Deberíamos dejar de sentir culpa por lo que no podemos solucionar. Deberíamos dejar, todos, los de adentro y los de afuera, dejar de sentir culpa por sentir al fin, por sentir algo, por sentir especialmente. Mirá qué enfermo estará el mundo (los monstruos existen), que sentimos culpa por sentir y no sentimos culpa por herir. Si vos sentís culpa por no poder derrotarlos, que sé que la sentís, así como sentís culpa cada vez que pensás en vos mismo y no en la felicidad de los demás, ¿qué ganás? Nada: frenarte. Quedarte sentado sin hacer nada, dejar morir en tu interior ese fuego tan genuino que portás. ¿Sabés de qué fuego te hablo?

—No… Ya no sé nada…

Hablo de la esperanza, Trunks. ¿Te acordás? Al final de cada entrenamiento, Gohan sonreía. ¿Sabés por qué? Porque sentía que, si él no podía, vos ibas a poder. Gohan sentía esperanza.

¿Por qué vos no la podés sentir?

—Porque… —Y te callás. Y no decís nada. Y mirás hacia el cielo y ves la tormenta en su máximo esplendor. Y más allá, al fondo de la infinitud del cielo, ves la luna brillar.

Es la esperanza, Trunks.

Así como Gohan te lo enseñó a vos, vos me lo enseñaste a mí. O me lo vas a enseñar, mejor dicho, porque lo que yo te describo vos, en este punto que elegí para hablarte, aún no lo viviste. Aún no fuiste al pasado, aún no viviste todo lo que te va a marcar para siempre.

Pero lo vas a vivir.

¿Y sabés por qué te lo digo?

—¿Por qué?

Porque quería devolverte el favor. Gracias, Trunks; gracias por decírmelo alguna vez. Tardé años en entenderlo, ¡años! Pero por eso te miraba a vos y no a los demás, pero por eso no siento la empatía que siento por vos con los demás: porque eras vos el que me estaba hablando a mí. Por eso, quise hablarte por primera vez, directamente, mandando todo al carajo.

Te hablo porque vos me hablaste una vez.

Te hablo para agradecerte por haberlo hecho.

—Pero…

¡Nada! Estamos equivocados, Trunks: no estamos solos, porque tenemos esperanza. Y aun cuando nadie lo entienda, aun cuando nadie entienda en qué posición estás en esta situación, siendo el único ser humano que se enfrenta a los androides con la tamaña responsabilidad que eso conlleva, lo que importa es que vos lo sepas. No estás solo, porque Gohan está con vos, porque tu mamá está con vos, porque todos los que aprendimos a creer en la esperanza gracias a vos estamos con vos.

No estás solo, porque toda la gente que te entiende está con vos.

Y no estoy sola, porque siempre llevo una partícula de vos en mi interior. Siempre estás conmigo, cada vez que dudo, cada vez que me asusto, cada vez que pienso en rendirme. Siempre está vivo el sentir que me transmitiste la primera vez, ese que tantos años me costó entender: luchar vale la pena. ¡La vale! Y para luchar necesitamos pasión. Y la pasión nace de la esperanza, Trunks. Y aunque la esperanza no sea más que un idealismo que el mundo nos dice que es inútil sentir, elijo creer en ese idealismo.

Elijo ser idealista y soñar.

Elijo luchar.

Porque «sin idealismo, no hay pasión», porque «sin pasión, no hay lucha», porque «sin lucha, no hay victoria».

—Victoria… —susurrás, y sin que lo notes, tus lágrimas no caen más. Segundo a segundo, no más. Las lágrimas ya no caen más—. ¿Se puede ganar…?

Sí, se puede. Vos vas a poder. Yo no sé si podré, pero por lo menos lo voy a intentar. Porque cuando escribí _ese_ final, el de ese «tal vez» que más me celebran por acá, me olvidé de plasmar algo más: «aunque no haya victoria, habrá voluntad». Y es mejor, como dicen por ahí, morir intentándolo. Es mejor salir a luchar que quedarse con la duda de lo que pudo ser.

—Es… cierto…

¡Obvio que lo es! No me voy a quedar con la duda, no me voy a quedar atrapada en este cilindro que me encierra, en esta perspectiva mentirosa del mundo. Y aunque mañana no seas vos el que me permita expresarlo, no me voy a rendir. Pase lo que pase, siempre vas a estar conmigo, porque tus enseñanzas están conmigo. Vos estás conmigo, ¡estás vivo!, porque tu esperanza está viva dentro de mí.

Porque nunca voy a olvidarme de quién me enseñó todo esto.

Así como vos jamás vas a olvidarte de Gohan.

Nunca voy a olvidarme. Soy la que baila bajo la nieve, sos el ángel tallado en hielo, y tu creador el artista que te da forma, que te la da para que yo pueda emocionarme, para que yo pueda expresarme movida por sus sentimientos.

Ni de él ni de vos, nunca. No me voy a olvidar nunca de ninguno de los dos.

Así que basta, Trunks. ¡Basta! Ya no hay lágrimas en tus ojos, ya no hay fondo al cual llegar. El cielo es el límite, dicen por ahí. No: el cielo sólo es el principio de todo lo demás.

Volá, Trunks. Volá por los cielos y seguí tu lucha. Yo voy a seguir la mía.

Vamos a lograrlo, Trunks.

—¿Se puede…?

Siempre y cuando luches, sí, se puede. Si te quedás acá quieto, sin mover un dedo, no, no va a pasar nada. Pero, ¿y si te sacás la duda? ¿Y si dejás de llorar y decir «me rindo»? ¿Y si ignorás el camino fácil? Estas escenas, estos fondos que tocamos en ciertos momentos de nuestras vidas, significan algo. No en el momento, pero sí después. Yo, cuando te miraba a vos y no a los demás, no lo entendía, pero ahora sí lo entiendo. Vos, ahora, quizá no alcances a entenderlo, no del todo. Pero algún día, el día que los derrotes y mires el mismo cielo que estás mirando ahora, el cielo que va a estar tan azul como tus ojos por causa de la felicidad verdadera, lo vas a entender. Vas a decirte esto: «valió la pena». Vas a decirte que valió la pena tanto dolor, tanto sufrimiento, tanta crueldad. Y no, no vas a dormirte en tus laureles después; vas a seguir luchando hasta el final de tu vida por aquello en lo cual creés: la bondad, la paz, la libertad. Vas a luchar por eso hasta tu último minuto, Trunks.

Vas a luchar para siempre con tu bandera, la de la esperanza.

Eso nos dijo tu creador, y cito: «Trunks tuvo que vivir un futuro muy difícil... pero por fin a Bulma y a todos los demás les llegó la verdadera paz, una paz que será defendida por encima de todo, por lo menos mientras Trunks viva…».

Porque «sin esperanza, no hay nada».

Sin esperanza, sólo hay oscuridad.

Y la paz, la del mundo, la de nuestro propio ser, sólo se alcanza con lucha. Sólo el que sabe que luchó para salir adelante puede jactarse de una victoria merecida. Todo tiene que ver con todo, Trunks. Si vos no tuvieras esperanza, nada, ni la lucha, ni la paz, ni el idealismo, serían posibles.

Es tu destino: luchá.

—Luchar…

Levantate y luchá. Pase lo que pase. Y si no me creés…

—No lo hago, lo siento…

Sé que no y por eso te lo digo: si ahora mismo no me creés esto que te digo, que vas a ser capaz de luchar tanto al punto de salvar tu mundo y salvar los demás, y el mío también, y el de ellos también, entonces imaginátelo: imaginate que lo lográs, que podés, que lo hacés: que derrotás a tus androides y alcanzás la paz. ¿No es maravilloso?

Y me matás al sonreír por primera vez.

—Sí… —le decís al cielo que cada vez llora menos, y me decís a mí que ya no lloro en absoluto.

Quedate con ese sentir, entonces: lo maravilloso que sería poder creer en la posibilidad de que tus sueños se cumplan, ese sueño que todo te lo significa: derrotarlos.

Convertir tu dolor en fortaleza.

Y qué inevitable tocar la pantalla, ahora. Qué inevitable cambiar el final de esta foto; tocarla y, con una caricia, lograr que tu sufrimiento se transforme en lo que realmente sos, en lo que realmente simbolizás: esperanza pura. Esperanza verdadera.

Eternidad. Como el arte, Trunks: eterno.

—De nada me sirve llorar —dices, y me callo, y me neutralizo, y la escena prosigue sin más—. De nada… ¿Para qué?

»¿Acaso permitiré que la muerte de Gohan haya sido en vano? ¿Acaso permitiré que el esfuerzo de mamá no sirva de nada? ¿Acaso dejaré que los androides destruyan todo? No… ¡No lo voy a permitir!

»Si tengo fuerzas, tengo que luchar…

En el cielo, la tormenta se apaga. Hasta hace unos momentos, la luna sólo era visible por una rendija, entre dos gruesas nubes apenas separadas en algún punto del cielo. Ahora, las nubes se separan; ahora, la luna es del todo visible.

Ahora, la esperanza renace en el guerrero, el único, el distinto, el verdadero: el que puede salvar esta realidad, esta y la otra, y la otra, y la otra. _Ad infinitum_ por venir de una obra maestra que jamás morirá.

El salvador, el verdadero héroe de esta historia plasmada por ese maravilloso artista: Trunks.

Se levanta, ¡se eleva! Adiós a la oscuridad y a las cadenas imaginarias que no le permitían avanzar más. Vuela y se aleja, resplandeciendo, con una sonrisa imperceptible en los labios. Se aleja entre escombros, en medio de la noche, en el epicentro del dolor, y sonrío del otro lado de la pantalla, porque sé que, a sus ojos, la paz aún es una utopía, pero no lo será por siempre, no mientras él viva. No mientras la esperanza le dé fuerzas para luchar.

Eso fue lo que él me enseñó. Esa es mi bandera, también.

En eso, señoras, señores, _elijo_ creer.

* * *

_**Nota final 131**_

_Les pido mil disculpas por este capítulo que no es un capítulo, por esta «cosa» que quizá debería quedarse en mi rígido. Salió de mi alma, así de cursi como suena. _

_La primera vez que vi esta foto, la 131, me la quedé mirando minutos enteros. Pocas veces vi una foto que exprese tanto lo que Trunks es. Porque Trunks es dos cosas, es dos caras de la misma moneda: es el dolor y es la esperanza de superar ese dolor. Así lo siento y así quise escribirlo._

_Quizá hubiera sido más fácil plantear otra cosa, escribir un one shot más «normal». Pero quise ser literal, serlo en todo sentido: escribí lo que sentí cuando vi esa foto de él llorando bajo la lluvia, esas ganas de abrazarlo y darle ánimos. Lo escribí literal, bien literal. _

_Es el tributo más sentido que le escribí alguna vez. Estoy muy avergonzada y muy feliz, y muy emocionada también. Disculpen si no les agrada, si les parece una tontería, pero para mí significó mucho escribir esto, y es por eso que lo comparto. No creo que haya muchos capítulos más así, no en esta antología, pero nada. Espero que a alguien le agrade, eso sería muy lindo._

_Ojalá el sentir esté bien expresado y le llegue a quien lea._

_Les cuento que escribí esto luego de ver, luego de mucho tiempo, una de mis películas favoritas, _El joven manos de tijera_. Escuché Ice dance cada minuto, se las recomiendo con todo mi corazón. _

_La escena de Edward tallando el ángel en el hielo y Kim debajo bailando, empapándose con esa nieve, es mi escena del cine favorita. La mejor de todas, ninguna le gana en simbolismo a esa. NINGUNA. Voy a intentar explicar por qué, y también por qué escribí esto con esa canción de fondo. _

_Si miro la escena metafóricamente, en mi propia interpretación, creo que refiere al artista y a aquel que ve su arte, el espectador. Edward, tallando ese ángel, es un artista que, a través de lo que expresa, es capaz de sumir a Kim, la espectadora, en una clase de ensueño y felicidad que sólo el arte provoca en las personas. Creo que es la metáfora de la creación artística más perfecta y emocionante que vi alguna vez. _

_Si tengo que relacionar a Trunks con esto, por supuesto puedo. Es como si él fuera el ángel tallado, como si Toriyama fuera Edward y yo fuera Kim, como si eso que Toriyama expresa a través de Trunks, una lucha tan inspiradora como el arte puede serlo, yo pudiera captarlo y hacerlo mío. Alguna vez en mi vida, él —los dos, «el soñador y el soñado», como diría Borges— me hizo sentir eso: inspiración. Toriyama nos dio a Trunks, y Trunks me dio fuerzas y me ayudó a salir adelante, él solito, él con su espada y su fuerza enfrentando a los androides. Y lo amo por ser mi héroe y mi salvador. _

_Esta es mi cartita a Mirai Trunks. Es mi agradecimiento eterno a él. _

_También es una tirada de orejas para mí misma, que a veces me sumo en pozos sin fondo y sufro por cosas que no deberían derribarme. Estoy con estrés desde el año pasado, tengo altibajos, pero estoy haciendo todo lo posible por superar esta etapa complicada y seguir. Disculpen por escribirme esto tan para mí. _

_Este fic tiene tres hermanos: _El porqué_ (porque es la versión invertida), _Pecados_ (porque ahí se habla de la fortaleza) y _Triángulo_ (porque habla sobre el significado). Esos tres fics tienen algo en común: Trunks es inspirador de algo en los tres, de cosas buenas y de cosas malas. Quise hablar de eso acá. _

_Y a Uds. ¡GRACIAS! Que se tomen un minutito para leerme y para comentar es un honor que no les puedo describir. ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR ESTAR DEL OTRO LADO! Siempre me hacen emocionar, siempre. MIL GRACIAS. Respecto de los reviews, debo algunas respuestas que daré eventualmente, lo prometo, pero sepan que cuando me llega el alerta de correo y abro sus comentarios, me agarran, a veces, en momentos complicados. Quizá haciéndome mala sangre con algo en el trabajo, quizá viajando rumbo a la universidad luchando por no quedarme dormida luego de un día agotador, quizá intentando entender un texto complicado, quizá sintiendo que lo que escribo no está bueno, y siempre que sus palabras llegan, me dan mucha paz. Gracias miles. _

_Son la recompensa a todo mi esfuerzo, la caricia que más amo recibir. Gracias. _

_Los nombro: __**Zary**__, __**Fuck**__**YEAH**__**lml**__, __**Seline**__**Feline**__, __**Narumiaries**__, __**Prl16**__, __**johaaceve**__, __**Fiorella**__, __**Shadir**__, __**Son-Cindy**__, __**Valen**__**Eaton**__, __**CLS**__**Fanfiction**__, __**LucretiaDroogie**__, __**Ashril**__, __**Labiancalevine**__, __**Megumi007**__, __**SpyroTJ**__ y __**Dev**__ por sus comentarios, por leer y darse el momento de decirme qué les generó la lectura... __**¡GRACIAS TOTALES! **_

_Dejo dos dedicatorias: una para __**Dika**__ y para __**Romi**__, por cuidarme e instarme a sonreír, por retarme cuando es preciso hacerlo, por todo lo que saben. Gracias, hermosas. Las quiero muchísimo._

_**Zary**__, hermosa, especialmente te quiero dedicar a vos el capítulo. Gracias por estar del otro lado y por «sentir», y por «entender». Gracias. Sabés que me recordás mucho a mí misma a tu edad, y eso hace que sienta cierta empatía especial por vos. Gracias. _

_El próximo es más normalito, lo prometo (?). XD Nos vemos con Chibi Trunks, la próxima..._

_¡Nos leemos! =)_

* * *

_Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	7. 166: Invencible

Este compilado de historias auto-conclusivas está ideado a partir del reto de los **365 Momentos Brief**, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Cousin.

* * *

**A **_**SUS**_** OJOS**

* * *

—un tributo familiar—

* * *

**Imagen 166**

_Invencible_

* * *

A sus ojos, él era el ser más increíble que existía en el universo. Fuerza, inteligencia, carácter, orgullo; todo formaba un conjunto llamado Vegeta que, para su hijo, parecía inalcanzable. Su padre todo lo podía, eso pensaba Trunks a los ocho años; un pensamiento «normal» al juzgar por la edad y la situación del pequeño. Ya llegaría la adolescencia, el momento de criticar a su papá, de cuestionarlo, de no sentir por él esa admiración enceguecida atada al cariño más genuino. Ya habría tiempo, en el futuro, de pensar en esas cosas; por ahora, Vegeta seguía siendo su héroe, así como el guerrero invencible en el que el pequeño Trunks se quería convertir, el guerrero sobresaliente que todo lo sabía, que todo lo entendía, que de todo y de más era capaz, porque era el príncipe y era el mejor. Sin límites ninguna de sus virtudes, Vegeta era _todo_ para Trunks.

Para el pequeño, la idea de que su padre cayera derrotado era sencillamente irreal. ¡Jamás sucedería! ¡No, porque no existía ser que fuera capaz de algo semejante, derrotarlo y humillarlo de tamaña manera! Por eso, el día que notó la imperfección de su padre por primera vez, la sorpresa se le unió a la tristeza. ¡No era posible!

—¡Papá! ¡No! ¡No puedes perder, no así, no de esta manera tan humillante…!

Desesperado, se aferró a su padre. Un movimiento más y la derrota sería un hecho. Observó el _campo de batalla _y la posición de su padre en éste: ¡estaba perdido! ¡Era imposible! Sin embargo, tenía que haber una oportunidad. ¡Tenía que hacerlo! ¡Tenía que ganar!

—¡Tú puedes, papá! ¡Sé que lo lograrás! ¡Sé que no perderás!

Porque no podía perder; su padre derrotado era, para Trunks, una fantasía que jamás se volvería realidad.

Nervioso, algo para nada común en él, Vegeta hizo todo lo posible. Por un instante, creyó en la posibilidad de la victoria. Y no: su contrincante, sonriente y confiado, sólo tuvo que hacer un movimiento para terminar de derrotarlo.

—¡NO! ¡PAPÁ, NO!

—¡Maldita mujer, me las pagarás!

Su rival le guiñó el ojo y, así, Trunks vio la verdad: su papá no era quien el creía; era tan imperfecto como cualquier persona lo es.

Pasmado, observó a quien había conseguido la victoria. Siempre se había dejado obnubilar por la perfección de su padre, y sin embargo, jamás se había percatado, no del todo tal vez, de que existía alguien a quien Vegeta jamás podría superar. Porque Vegeta podía ser fuerte, valiente, pero si a la inteligencia se refería, tenía ante él a una persona insuperable, la verdadera invencible de la familia: Bulma.

Su papá jamás podría ganarle al cerebro de su mamá.

Ella rio hasta hartarse ante el tablero de _reversi_, las piezas blancas que representaban a Vegeta anuladas por las piezas negras que representaban a Bulma. Trunks se tapó la boca, incrédulo.

—¿Realmente creías poder derrotarme, insecto? —indagó una orgullosa Bulma—. Iluso…

Los ojos de Trunks resplandecieron por un instante, maravillados. Al parecer, era hora de prestarle la debida atención a su mamá.

* * *

_**Nota Final 166**_

_¡Holis! ¡No entro en mí, GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS AL ONE SHOT PASADO! Nunca pensé que iba a provocar esas cosas tan maravillosas que me expresaron en distintos comentarios. Estoy llena, LLENÍSIMA de gratitud hacia todos Uds. por estar del otro lado y tomarse su momento para leer mis locuras. ¡Es un honor! ¡Es un privilegio! __**Gracias**__ por ser tan fabulosos, los aprecio muchísimo. _

_Tardé en actualizar porque estuve con exámenes en la universidad, fue complicado mantenerme lejos del teclado, ¡no saben cómo me duele cuando quiero escribir y no puedo! Días agotadores en verdad, pero ya está, ahora tengo un permitido y por eso estoy acá. Espero les guste. _

_Sobre este shot, estoy escribiendo algunas cosas más complejas, pero para hacer una pausa de la seriedad del update anterior, me incliné por este estilo más sencillo y esta historia más corta y concisa. Amo el cerebro de Bulma, lo amo y lo admiro, y pienso que Trunks debe admirárselo también. ¡Vegeta será esto y aquello, pero Bulma es Bulma! Y es infinita en su locura y su genialidad. Merece los respetos de todos. _

_**FuckYeahlml**__, __**Zary**__, __**Alewin13**__, __**Estefanía**__, __**Irmatorres917**__, mi __**Dika**__, __**Prl16**__, __**Fiorella**__, __**Son-Cindy**__, __**SpyroTJ**__, __**Shadir**__, __**AZ**__, __**Kaori**__**Itzeen**__, mi hermosa __**Hildis**__, il mio amore __**Kattie**__, __**lectora**__**de**__**Dragon**__**Ball**__ y __**Vegetable**__**Lov3r**__, por sus comentarios, __**gracias**__. ¡Les debo respuesta! Me estuve mordiendo la lengua estos días ante tanta palabra hermosa, pero ya que terminaron los exámenes me voy a poner a contestarles, como corresponde cuando la gratitud es tan inmensa. ¡GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR DARSE EL MOMENTO DE COMENTAR! Gracias miles, totales. _

_¡Y gracias a __**Dika**__ por el review 100! Mi vida, elegí una pic y la escribo, ¿dale? Te quiero mucho. _

_¡No puedo creer la cantidad de comentarios! __**¡MIL GRACIASSSSS!**__ Espero estar a la altura de todo lo lindo que me dan. _

_Nos leemos. n.n_

* * *

_Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	8. 086: Equilibrio

Este compilado de historias auto-conclusivas está ideado a partir del reto de los **365 Momentos Brief**, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Cousin.

* * *

**A **_**SUS**_** OJOS**

* * *

—un tributo familiar—

* * *

**Imagen 086**

_Equilibrio_

* * *

Golpe a un robot, golpe a otro, golpe al último y la luz pasa de roja a blanca; Vegeta ha terminado un nuevo entrenamiento. Se toma unos minutos arrodillado en el piso, recupera el aire, vuelve en sí o eso cree hacer.

¿Lo hace?

Bufa al sentir su mente un maremoto de confusión, la misma maldita sensación del último par de días, esa batalla interna que aún no encuentra vencedor. Tenso, sale de la cámara y se topa con el chiquillo, sí, el chiquillo, ese chiquillo que se le ha vuelto parte de la vida de la noche a la mañana.

El chiquillo lo mira, sí, lo mira, ¡lo mira a él, que no tolera ese atrevimiento ocular de ninguna clase de persona! Porque es un príncipe y es el orgullo antropomorfo, porque no soporta ser mirado como uno más, porque _es_ más, más fuerte, más capaz. Es el portador de la más poderosa Sangre Real. Pero el chiquillo lo mira, sin embargo, lo mira con un descaro intolerable, con una familiaridad que, a Vegeta, no le es familiar, no, nunca.

¿O acaso…?

—¡Hola, papá! —dice el chiquillo—. ¿Terminaste de entrenar?

Vegeta refunfuña; el chiquillo sonríe como lo que es, como el niño de siete años que es. Tiene las manos detrás de la espalda; visto desde arriba, parece una cabezota con cuerpo diminuto, un dibujo animado. Su ropa, prendas tan terrícolas como él lo es, es azul.

Azul.

¿De dónde…?

Entonces, _déjà vu_; la confusión de los últimos días alcanza su punto culmine. Vegeta viaja en el tiempo sin moverse un ápice de su lugar. Por un ínfimo segundo, se ve seis años atrás, en otro espacio, en otro tiempo, en aquella Habitación del tiempo del templo que alberga al dios de la Tierra. Tiene otra ropa, y está rota, y está sucia, y debajo de él, sangrando y jadeando por el dolor y el cansancio, está él, el chiquillo, el chiquillo que ya no es tal, que es un adolescente, pero para él sigue viéndose como un niño. Terrícola, siempre terrícola. El muchacho escupe sangre, aprieta los dientes y frunce —más— el ceño. Está furioso.

—Papá… —dice.

Su voz ha madurado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo ha hecho su voz mas no su ser, su totalidad. Al escucharlo y mirarlo al mismo tiempo, Vegeta se percata de algo: casi no existe, está muerta en su fondo, pero al final del negro que encierra el azul hay un dejo de pureza.

Hay luz.

—¿Por qué eres así…? —dice, y escupe sangre una vez más—. ¿Por qué nada te importa…? ¡¿Por qué?!

Lo mira. El azul resplandece y lo marea, lo enceguece. Vegeta no tolera ver su pureza, no la entiende ni la comparte. En su mundo, en esa densidad inaccesible que lo constituye, Vegeta desconoce la pureza que le brilla en el azul al chiquillo, a uno, al otro, a los dos por igual. Si es que alguna vez tuvo pureza en su interior (todos la tuvimos, pienso; depende el punto de vista creerlo o no) ya no la tiene. No, ya no. Hace años que la ha perdido y es por ello que esa pureza que le capta al azul no le genera ninguna empatía. Es sangre de su sangre, el chiquillo.

En nada más que en la sangre se asemejan, al parecer.

Se le mezclan, el infante y el adolescente. Lo ve furioso porque nada le importa; lo ve ansioso al esperar una respuesta. Lo mira desde arriba y no, resulta que no; él no se le asemeja al adolescente y tampoco se le asemeja al niño.

Pero les miente, a los dos.

—¿Papá? —El niño denota sorpresa y un atisbo de preocupación—. ¿Sucede algo…?

—¿Papá? —El adolescente se retuerce de dolor encima del impoluto suelo de la habitación—. ¿No me responderás?

Vegeta sacude la cabeza, a un lado, al otro. Se va, pasa de largo al niño, pasa de largo al adolescente. No más chiquillo por hoy, no quiere verlo, no quiere oírlo. Sobre todo, no quiere mirarlo.

No, no quiere. No más.

Avanza por el blanco, el del pasado en la Habitación, el del presente en la Corporación. Avanza con puños apretados, firme, silencioso como un gato. ¿Por qué sigue pasándole esto? De tanto en tanto, de un segundo al otro, recuerdos, recuerdos explotan en torno a él y le dicen cosas que no logra comprender. O sí.

En un año pelearán con Majin Buu. Él deseará ser el de antes, olvidar todo lo que ha hecho en la Tierra, cosas como construir una familia y vivir el periodo de paz más extenso de su retorcida existencia. Porque, ¿cómo dejas ir al pasado así, sin más? ¿Es tan fácil dejar ir al pasado, olvidar quién se fue, olvidar quién se quería ser? No, no es fácil; por eso deseará, en un año, ser el Vegeta del inicio, el del corazón de pura maldad, el poderoso Príncipe Vegeta de Vegetasei. Ahora, no obstante, no sabe que ese es el futuro al cual se dirige por el pasillo blanco. Ahora, sólo es el esposo de una terrícola y el padre de un chiquillo, no el príncipe, no el guerrero de corazón maldito. ¿Cuándo comenzó a cambiar?

No fue Bulma, lo sabe. Es decir: lo fue, ella lo cambió, pero ella no fue más que el principio de un trayecto, el primer paso hacia algo más.

Cuando la batalla con los androides dio inicio, Bulma no era para él más que esa terrícola con la cual se había acostado, la terrícola que había dado a luz a su primogénito, el chiquillo. No sentía interés, no, ni por ella ni por él. No le importaban en lo más mínimo, porque su corazón estaba lleno de maldad y nada penetraba en éste. Sin embargo, no, ella no fue la consumación.

Durante la batalla se mantuvo en lo que era en esencia, el guerrero despiadado que bien había demostrado ser en Namekusei. El contexto era lo distinto: su único interés era sobrepasar a Kakarotto, no salvar la Tierra, no vengarse del tirano que había destruido su planeta y borrado su identidad. Eso se había ido, ya no existía más; el objetivo era aplastar a Kakarotto por creerse en derecho de sobrepasarlo, por creer que un estúpido Clase Baja tenía derecho a manchar su Sangre Real. Por eso, persistió decidido: pelear, ganar, demostrar quién era, que con el Príncipe Vegeta no se juega, que al Príncipe Vegeta no se lo humilla, no, nunca.

Jamás.

Y él apareció.

Tan saiyajin, tan fuerte, tan capaz que incluso había matado a Freezer. Su hijo, sangre de su sangre, a Freezer. Una suerte de justicia divina, Freezer asesinado por un miembro de la Realeza Saiyajin. El chiquillo, ese que había llegado del futuro con ojos tristes y recalcitrante nobleza terrícola como bandera, tuvo el descaro de influir en él. Vegeta aún se preguntaba cómo. ¿Cómo, si él era, si él siempre sería…? Despiadado, cruel, infinito y perfecto. Y no: el chiquillo parecía haberle inyectado algo, un ápice de su nobleza, el significado mismo de todo aquello en lo cual creía, eso que denotaba en cada mirada triste, furiosa, frustrada, orgullosa (espejos que se asemejan, mentiras que son verdades) que le dedicaba con timidez. No entendía bien cómo y quizá pasaría la vida entera antes de terminar de comprenderlo, pero sí, sí, había sucedido: Trunks, el chiquillo del futuro, lo había cambiado para siempre. Por esto este conflicto interior, por eso estos recuerdos que explotan, porque él existió en su vida y continúa existiendo en el chiquillo de siete años, el azul perpetuado en su vida por el resto de sus días.

A veces lo odia. Al del futuro que recuerda del pasado, lo odia. Siente que esa especie de paz que lo llena no es más que una mancha, de esas que no se quitan con nada, una que lo vuelve débil, terrícola. Puede pasar horas y horas bajo el agua, pero no, la mancha no se va; la nobleza, poética, ocupa un milímetro en su corazón. Y se expandía, antes. Y se expande, aún.

Aun cuando el chiquillo del futuro jamás ha vuelto, la nobleza se expande. Y no lo soporta. Vegeta, ese Vegeta que aún lucha por sobrevivir en su interior, el maldito corazón, lucha contra el otro, contra ese Vegeta adaptado a la vida terrícola, el esposo de la mujer, el padre del chiquillo. Son dos, un ojo es de uno, un ojo es de otro; hay dos Vegetas y, en su mente, en esos lapsos de recuerdos, odio y amor (amor) que experimenta, también son dos los Trunks. Y lo son, sí: hay dos Trunks, efectivamente, así como hay dos Vegetas en su interior.

Lo sabe. Cada vez que mira al chiquillo, al chiquillo del presente que es tan sangre de su sangre como el otro, los ve a ambos. ¿Por qué? Porque al final de sus ojos son lo mismo, _el_ mismo. Ver al chiquillo es ver al otro chiquillo: ver a uno es recordar lo que el otro, en nombre de los dos, generó en él: nobleza, un ápice de nobleza en su interior. El principio de su cambio siendo más que un concepto; siendo un ser humano completo.

A sus ojos, a los ojos del chiquillo, de uno y de otro, Vegeta no debe significar lo mismo. No, por el contexto y porque todo lo que goza este chiquillo del presente es aquello que el otro no pudo vivir con él. Tener un padre presente que lo entrene en el estilo de batalla de la Realeza Saiyajin, tener un padre que a veces es padre en lo más terrícola del concepto: pasar momentos con él, soportar salidas junto a su madre y él, los tres, los tres juntos como una familia normal.

Terrícola.

Y ahí viene la culpa. Cuando entrena, la siente. ¿Es culpa, en realidad? Quizá, quizá no. Pero siente cómo los dos Vegetas que lo constituyen batallan en su interior: ¡no eres un terrícola, sabandija! ¡Eres un saiyajin! Y el otro atisba en silencio a aquel Vegeta del pasado que ruge ante él como un león, lo atisba en silencio, sin decir nada, pues nada puede decir. ¿Cómo hacerlo, si el otro, siente, tiene razón?

Si éste, en realidad…

Sale al jardín exterior de la Corporación. De su hombro cuelga una toalla con la cual, en el trayecto, ha olvidado secarse el sudor. Contempla el cielo terrícola, cielo azul y no rosado que nada, y todo, de pronto, tiene que ver con él. Es el cielo que le recuerda que, de momento, la batalla la tiene ganada el otro Vegeta, el del ápice de nobleza que nació en su interior el día que vio morir a su hijo a manos de Cell, reacción cuyo precedente era aquel año que habían compartido juntos entrenando en la Habitación. Sangre de su sangre, el chiquillo talentoso aunque demasiado sensible y pasional como para ser tan despiadado como sus antepasados; su hijo, muerto.

Era gracias al chiquillo. Era su culpa, también.

Y la nobleza vive, lo sabe. La nobleza late y se agranda día a día, cada vez que el chiquillo, el niño, lo mira como hace un momento, orgulloso de él, admirado por él; cada vez que, en la cama y sin ropa alguna, su mujer lo recibe en el centro del paraíso, un paraíso hasta entonces desconocido para él. El otro Vegeta late, y ya no es otro; es uno.

Y no lo tolera.

¿Pero qué hacer ante ese cielo azul? Azul, como los ojos de la mujer, como los ojos del niño, como los ojos del adolescente. Al parecer, el azul ha llegado a su vida para transformarla por completo. El azul tiene la culpa y es aquel a quien ha de darle las gracias algún día. ¿Qué le queda más que aceptarlo? Lejos ha quedado la humillación a la cual Freezer lo sometía, y la venganza había sido perpetuada por su propio hijo, el chiquillo del futuro. Sólo le queda sentirse en paz. El problema es que, cuando uno _sabe_, cuando uno _entiende_ ciertas cosas, cuando _experimenta_ ciertas cosas en su vida, sentir paz equivale a dormirse. Dormirse equivale a olvidar.

Olvidar equivale a _morir_.

Él no se siente capaz de ello, de olvidar quién es, de dejar pesar al terrícola y olvidar al saiyajin. ¡Eso jamás! En el equilibrio yace la respuesta, Vegeta es lo suficientemente inteligente como para saberlo. Deberá encontrar el equilibrio, la paz entre el Vegeta del pasado y el Vegeta del presente. Después de todo, si no hubiera sido el primero ahora no sería este que es, porque no seríamos, ninguno de nosotros, ni de este lado ni del otro, estos que somos sin haber sido los que fuimos.

Las cosas, sencillamente, debían ser así, como fueron, como _son_.

Contemplando el azul es que lo entiende. El chiquillo es, a sus ojos, la prueba fehaciente de que ya no es el mismo. Si lo fuera, en los ojos azules del niño no habría más que reproche y tristeza, como en el otro lo hubo gran parte del tiempo, en la Habitación. Y no: allí, en los ojos infantiles, hay admiración, amor, respeto, anhelos indescifrables. El chiquillo quiere ser como él, como ese Vegeta en el que se está convirtiendo, este Vegeta que no encuentra, aún, el equilibrio.

¿Y el otro…?

—¡Papá! —escucha. Es el chiquillo de siete años—. ¡Papá! ¿Estás bien? —Siente cómo le sujeta la mano y la aprieta. No necesita mirarlo; sabe que sonríe como un terrícola, ese gesto que borra los rasgos saiyajin y enaltece los rasgos propios de su madre, aquellos que lo convierten en un calco de ella—. ¿Por qué te fuiste así, papá? Quería entrenar contigo. ¡He estado entrenando con Goten y le gané de nuevo! No es rival para mí y quería demostrarte lo fuerte que soy.

Mira hacia abajo. Viaja, se va al pasado, ingresa en la Habitación del tiempo y lo vive una vez más.

—¡¿Por qué no contestas, papá?! ¡¿Por qué no la salvaste?! ¡¿Por qué no salvaste a mi madre y a mí mismo cuando el doctor Gero nos atacó?! ¡¿Por qué no lo hiciste, papá?!

Extiende su mano. En el pasado y en el presente, la extiende. Toma la mano del niño y éste sonríe emocionado; toma la mano del adolescente y nota cómo sus ojos se quiebran como vidrios.

—Pa-papá… Yo… —farfulla el niño, feliz al notar cómo su padre aprieta por un instante su mano.

—Papá… —murmura con la garganta quebrada el adolescente al sujetar la mano de su padre, quien lo ayuda a ponerse de pie. Ha dudado; lo ha hecho al fin.

Vegeta los suelta a los dos.

—Volvamos a entrenar —dice, su voz seria, indescifrable.

Voltea. Camina, se aleja. El pasado y el presente se dividen una vez más cuando, a punto de ingresar en la casa personificando al que es mas no al que fue, voltea hacia atrás.

El niño lo mira, sonríe, asiente.

—¡Claro, papá! —exclama y corre hacia él.

El adolescente, por su parte, denota en su mirada una confusión evidente. El blanco del fondo se diluye, sin embargo. Vegeta parpadea en enfermiza repetición al notar cómo el fondo cambia, cómo el cabello se acorta, cómo la ropa está limpia y una banda negra de luto decora el brazo del muchacho. Ya no están en la Habitación del tiempo; están al final, en el último encuentro. Ante Trunks está la máquina del tiempo y ha llegado la hora de despedirse.

Vegeta ve pasar al niño delante de él, avanzar hasta adentrarse en la casa y perderse entre sus paredes.

El adolescente, sin más, le sonríe. Extiende dedos índice y corazón en señal de despedida. ¿Cómo es que cree entenderle cosas si apenas se las dice? ¿Acaso el adolescente sabe dialogar con sus silencios impenetrables? Avanza hacia la máquina, la acciona y ésta desaparece en el cielo. Vegeta parpadea repetitivamente una vez más, confuso.

¿Qué significa esto?

Mira al frente. El chiquillo, el niño, dejó la puerta abierta. Sin más, avanza hacia ella atraído por una convicción sin motivos. Antes de entrar, serio aunque con el ceño más relajado de lo que acostumbra, siente que el debate interno que de tanto en tanto lo ataca encuentra una momentánea solución. Momentánea porque la vida no es fácil y las cosas no se superan de un parpadeo al siguiente; momentánea porque volverá a dudar pronto, hasta la batalla con Majin Buu, los asesinatos, Babidi, la «M», Kakarotto y el cierre de una etapa y el inicio de otra, la verdadera etapa de paz en compañía de su familia, aquella donde, aun cuando su esencia jamás desaparecerá, el Vegeta del pasado y el Vegeta del presente desembocarán en el Vegeta del futuro, el equilibrio en alto, consumado. La definición. Aún le falta para alcanzar la meta.

El chiquillo, el adolescente del futuro, cumplió su misión. ¡Por eso se ha ido tranquilo, feliz! No sólo salvó a la Tierra, no sólo le dio a su contraparte una vida llena de promesas y luz; inyectó, en su padre, el ápice de nobleza sin el cual nada de lo que sucedió y sucederá después sería posible. Por eso aparece en sus momentos de duda, por eso se le manifiesta a través del niño: porque el adolescente es la remembranza, el latir de la nobleza cada instante en que el Vegeta del pasado se halla cerca de la victoria. Y les miente a los dos Trunks, por supuesto, porque podrá fingir toda la frialdad del universo, pero no, pero ésta ya no es tal; les miente porque sí se les asemeja, porque ver al niño de siete años es ver al adolescente, pero también es ver aquello en lo que él mismo, el propio Vegeta, se ha convertido.

Hay nobleza en él, ahora. Quiera o no, la hay.

Trunks, el Trunks del futuro extendido en el espacio-tiempo en su contraparte, fue el nacimiento del primer sentir puro y genuino que Vegeta, el Príncipe Vegeta de Vegetasei, experimentó en su vida.

Amor.

Amor de un padre a un hijo al verlo yacer en el suelo, muerto. Amor expresado en un grito de definición. Amor al hijo, a los dos. A la familia que ha formado en la Tierra.

* * *

_**Nota Final 086**_

_¡Hola! ¡Al fin pude retornar a _A _sus_ ojos_! Pido disculpas por el parate y les agradezco de todo corazón los mensajes, los favs, los follows, los pms, los mensajes por Facebook, todo. ¡GRACIAS! Espero retomar un ritmo más regular de ahora en más, me gustaría seguir con esta antología y espero la inspiración me acompañe._

_Les cuento que cada imagen de Kuri Cousin tiene un título en japonés. La de esta imagen es «musuko». Si investigué correctamente, «musuko» significa «hijo» (corríjanme si me equivoco). Antes de empezar el oneshot, por cómo observa Trunks y por la sugerencia de que lo observan desde arriba pensé inmediatamente en Vegeta, así que podría decirse que percibí bien a la ilustradora (?). Pensé en hacerlo en primera persona pero… ¡Es Vegeta! Temía que quedara mal, no me imagino un Vegeta en primera persona. A ver si un día lo intento (?)._

_Pienso que Vegeta nunca había demostrado amor antes de la muerte de Mirai contra Cell. NUNCA. Hasta la muerte de Trunks, Vegeta era uno; luego de su muerte, Vegeta empieza a ser, tímidamente tal vez, el Vegeta que vimos en Buu y que estamos viendo en Super. Es el nuevo Vegeta, el Vegeta que ya no tiene un corazón de pura maldad. Quise destacarlo como ya lo he hecho alguna vez en otros fics porque pienso que quien cambió a Vegeta no fue Bulma, no fue Chibi Trunks; fue Mirai. Es mi punto de vista, nada más. _

_No hay tantas pics de Mirai como de Chibi en la colección 365, por lo cual apelé a lo que hice hoy: agarrar una imagen de Chibi y pensar en Mirai o en los dos al escribirla. _

_Mi idea original era subir en este update una historia bastante loca que escribí para _A _sus_ ojos_, un AU que es más extenso que todo lo subido hasta ahora. Voy a dejarlo para dentro de dos entregas porque aún no lo termino y sólo está a mano. La próxima, Chibi y Bra van a protagonizar una parodia a mi fic más conocido (?). XD _

_Gracias miles a __**Mina-chan**__**MT**__, __**Devi**__**Dev**__, __**Jennifer**__**Ferrada**__, __**Amane**__**Amy**__, __, __**AZ**__, __**Proud**__**Vegetable**__, __**Ashril**__, __**Shadir**__, __**Fiorella**__, __**Sora**__**79**__, __**Prl16**__, __**NagatoYuki-chan**__, __**Irmatorres917**__, __**Son-Cindy**__, __**Fuck**__**YEAH**__**lml**__, __**CLS**__**Fanfiction**__, __**Zary**__, __**Sora147**__ y __**Johaaceve**__ por sus maravillosos reviews. ¡Recontra agradecida con todos! Ahora estoy respondiendo con más puntualidad, pido disculpas si en su momento tardaba un poco en hacerlo. Les agradezco de todo corazón por todo. ¡Es hermoso saberlos del otro lado! _

_A quien le interese, me abrí una página de Facebook (no un perfil sino una página). Simplemente ponen «Schala S» en el buscador y salta, de perfil tengo una foto de Trunks con una capucha puesta. Ahora mismo dejo link en mi profile. Están invitados a pasarse. n.n _

_¡Nos leemos! =)_

* * *

_Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


	9. 127: Juramento

Este compilado de historias auto-conclusivas está ideado a partir del reto de los **365 Momentos Brief**, inspirados en el arte de Kuri Cousin.

* * *

**A **_**SUS**_** OJOS**

* * *

—un tributo familiar—

* * *

**Imagen 127**

_Juramento_

* * *

—¡¿Quiééén diablos te crees, Vegeta?!

—¡Déjame en paz!

—¡¿Que te deje en paz?! ¡Ja! ¡No me hagas reír, miserableee…!

Los ve ir, venir, ir, venir: su papá y su mamá se desplazan de lado a lado de la sala lanzándose miradas amenazadoras de tanto en tanto. No tiene idea de por qué pelean, cree haber escuchado algo sobre un aniversario olvidado, una ausencia imperdonable, unos robots que debían durar meses y duraron horas. ¡Ah! Los mismos temas de siempre, los cotidianos, todos los que salen a flote cuando ellos dos pelean, desde el recordatorio de ese día de lluvia en el que todo salió mal a ese cumpleaños en el que su papá jamás apareció. ¡Su mamá tiene tanta memoria que le da miedo! Y su papá finge tanta demencia que lo sorprende. ¡¿Cómo hace para soportar que su mamá le grite así?! Cuando ella le grita así a él, Trunks siente que se rompe por dentro. Le tiene terror a su mamá enfadada.

Que su papá no huya aterrado es digno de admirar.

A sus ojos, no tiene gran encanto eso de tener una pareja. ¡Cómo, si para él el ejemplo son ese par de locos que se la viven gritando! A él, a su edad, nada más que jugar con sus robots de juguete le importa. Lejos de su alcance están —estarán— las niñas, que para él representan esos seres lejanos y peligrosos a los cuales jamás debe acercarse. ¡Mejor quedarse cerca de Goten y seguir con lo suyo! Jugar, jugar, jugar. ¡Ninguna preocupación más que esa, que comprar la consola de videojuegos más nueva, que pedirle a su abuelo el mejor robot que sea capaz de construirle! Nada de niñas existirá en su vida, se jura mirándolos pelear como perro y gato a sus papás.

¡Jamás amará!

Como estudia en casa con profesores particulares, pues ser el heredero de la Corporación Cápsula puede llegar a volver agotador eso de ir a una escuela, no tiene casi ninguna relación con las niñas. Las mira jugar en el parque o caminando por la calle. La ve a Marron cuando las familias de los amigos de su mamá se reúnen y ella juega con Goten y con él. No hay mucho más en común, sólo los gritos de su mamá y cómo su papá pareciera perder siempre con ella. ¡Su papá, precisamente! El más poderoso del universo vencido por el amor. ¡No, no, no! Eso sí que no. Nada en el mundo lo aterra más que su mamá, y que Chichi, incluso Videl cuando le brota la que era antes del matrimonio con Gohan. ¡Ellas le dan terror, todas!

—¡Ya no molestes, a nadie le importa eso! —grita su papá, con la vena de la frente a punto de explotar.

—¡No, Vegeta! ¡No dejaré que te salgas con la tuya! —grita su mamá en respuesta.

Su papá gruñe en respuesta: ha perdido —otra vez— la batalla.

¡No, jamás amará!

* * *

**…**

* * *

La vio correr con el cabello al viento, después amenazarlo de muerte. Al final, se vio sujetándola de la mano sobre una palmera del patio. Recuerda, mientras la ve marcharse con sus extraños amigos, el monito con rostro chistoso y el perrito-ninja, que Dieciocho, pese a ser bastante difícil en el trato, con Krilin siempre es encantadora de una manera que lo hace sonreír. Y recuerda a su abuela, que siempre tiene sonrisas para todos, especialmente para su abuelo, que siempre parece feliz en su compañía. Nunca hay griteríos entre ellos, nunca eso que pasa entre sus papás y que tanto le ha puesto siempre los nervios de punta.

Él no es de gritar, a menos que sea en una de sus peleas tontas con Goten. Él es más de dar vuelta la cara, de ser antipático aun cuando mucha dulzura, más de la que él es capaz de reconocerse, asome por debajo. Él es de esos que no tienen ganas de ser molestados, un ser libre y despreocupado.

A lo mejor…

Mai se da vuelta por última vez. «Depravado», le susurra antes de marcharse ofendida por la mano que él le sujetó sobre la palmera. Cuando se da cuenta de que no puede dejar de mirarla, de que no puede dejarla ir, de que no hay manera en que lo permita, la corre.

—¿Volverás? —le dice.

—¿Para qué quieres que vuelva, niño? ¡Porque si es para que me vuelvas a tomar la mano, yo…!

Recuerda cómo la vio comer, como si la vida se le fuera en ello, peor que un saiyajin. Sonríe como el niño que es.

—¡Te daré mucha comida! ¡Toda la que tú quieras!

Ella sonríe un instante, justo como cuando le sujetó la mano en la palmera. Después, retorna al gesto de indiferencia sepulcral.

—Lo pensaré…

Y se va.

Y Trunks se mira la mano.

Y Trunks escucha cómo sus papás se gritan en alguna parte.

—Oh… —se lamenta.

Al parecer, no podrá cumplir el juramento que se hizo años hará.

Huir del amor, para él, será imposible.

* * *

_**Nota Final 127**_

_¡Holis! Siglos sin actualizar este fic: les pido mil disculpas. No puedo prometer regularidad porque no la voy a poder mantener, pero sí prometo intentar llegar a los 25 shots. Es mi objetivo y veré si se me da. ¡Espero poder terminar todos los shots que dejé empezados hace mucho tiempo y pasarme un poco más seguido por este fic!_

_**GRACIAS POR LEER.**__ Mil millones de gracias por los reviews, los favoritos y por recordarme que me debía a mí misma subir algo por acá._

_Sobre este shot: sencillo, una idea que me dieron ganas de escribir hace un rato, literalmente. No es nada del otro mundo, sólo pensé en esa cosa de los nenes a cierta edad, cuando no quieren saber nada con las nenas, hasta que el amor llega y capum. XD Jajajaja, nada más que eso, me quería reír un rato. _

_Ojalá les guste y __**MIL GRACIAS, MILLONES, POR LEER ESTE FIC.**_

Besos enormes y nos leemos pronto.

* * *

_Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


End file.
